Forbidden
by TrueHeartsGlow
Summary: Sakura's life changed, the moment she got a brother. Sakura's hidden feelings and Sasuke's dark secrets are getting in the way. What could this flourish into? A forbidden love or an acceptable sin?  Romance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Though, I'd like to.

Warnings: Incest, explicit language, adult themes, lemons on later chapters.

Category: Romance/Drama/Angst

* * *

_"Sakura, honey, what day is it today?" mum asked me as she left the door half opened, letting the cold air poor into our living room._

_I was wondering where she and dad had dissapeared all day to, and I was also wondering why would she ask me such a dumb question. Of course, I'd remember that..._

_"It's my birthday." I replied, confusion and curiosity coloring my childish voice, as my tone fainted gradually in barely hidden annoyance. They had been away for most of the day, and now all of a sudden they came back out of nowhere, and my mum was asking me if I remembered what day it was. I heck as sure, did. Did they? But as if to answer my thoughts, my mother proceeded._

_"And for this very special day, me and your daddy brought you a very special gift." My mum said, trying to supress her happy grin._

_Her contagious enthousiasm caused my anger to slowly dissipate but also increased my curiosity a great deal._

_I immediately flashed my mum a shy smile and took some steps forward._

_"What is it?" I asked, my voice sounding happier than I'd like it to, since my anger hadn't completely gone away._

_"It's something that you've always wanted." my mum said, the enthousiasm never leaving her voice._

_I stared at her wide eyed, feeling lost. For the fact that I used to splat out various things that I wanted it every so often to my parents and managed to sound equally desperate for all of them, my mum's statement wasn't all that helpful , if she was trying to make me guess, that is._

_I tried hard to focus and remember if there was anything that I had requested more than other things. I don' t know if it was because of the day or because I hadn't slept at all all day, waiting for my parents to come back , but my brain just wouldn't function at that point, so I eventually came up with nothing and gave up._

_I raised my little finger on my lips and my face took in a pondering expression._

_My mother seemed to notice that it was pointless relying on me to figure out her hints, so she went on with her surprise._

_She nodded to someone behind that -still- semi opened door- I guessed it was my dad-, cheering:_

_"You got a brother now!" I hadn't really realised what I had just heard till I slowly saw my dad appearing from behind the door, as he entered the room, dragging gently by the hand the cutest thing I had ever seen in my short life: My new brother._

_"Happy 7th birthday, Sakura-chan!"_

* * *

I was too young to know or comprehend such things back then, but my mother later on told me that after she had made me, the doctor told her that she wouldn't be able to give birth again due to some complications that had rendered her barren. She wanted to have more kids desperately and the fact that she couldn't, only made her sadder. She also noticed how lonely I felt , and my

weirdly intense shyness made it too hard for me to socialize with other kids to give way out to my loneliness. So, she did what every good mother would do, she adopted a kid to cover that gap that she'd never be able to fill in if she relied on nature alone.

Too bad that this "sibling" gap was never filled. 7 years later and I am still in love with my _brother_.

Mum had also said that when she and dad went to the adoption center, their attention fell on him,

because he looked so sad and lifeless. They wanted to make this kid happy by giving him a new family.

Too bad their other child didn't find her happiness out of this. And nor did he. 7 years later and he still manages to look as lifeless as he looked when I saw him for the first time at my 7th birthday, introducing himself in the coldest tone a 8 year old boy could master: Sasuke.

Well, Sasuke, not really nice to have met you, and surely as heck, less nice to be in love with you!

Don't get me wrong but first you're a cold bastard and second, who on earth would fall in love with their brother? That's just wrong! Wrong and wrong.

Sakura

* * *

**Writer's note**: Short chapter is short, but it's just the intro. I have had this scenario in my mind for a long time and I havent read any fics with SS incest that were satisfying for me, so I took the initiative to write my own. Good or bad, time and your reviews will show. Please, review away. Thanks for reading. :)

Plot: After reading the intro, I guess you'll have realised what the plot is going to be, more or less. If not, then let me say one word : Incest! For more details on the plot, keep reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura walked out of her room, rubbying her eyes intensely, trying to push the sleep away from her eye lids. Not having a clue where she was going, she bumped onto someone and she quickly stepped back, alarmed.

It was her dad.

"Oh, sorry, dad. I didn't see you." she said, her voice still hoarse.

"It's ok, hun. Make sure you use the bathroom first and come down for breakfast asap, or you will be late." her dad said givine her a fatherly smile.

" I know, dad, you tell me this every morning, how can I ever forget it?" Sakura nagged, more for the fact that he reminded her of her school. She completely dreaded that place, mostly because she was a bully magnet due to her shyness and weak character. Somehow she managed to act stronger in her family but the same didnt go for her life out of it.

Another reason that she hated her school was Sasuke. All the girls were drooling over him and were always bugging her to talk to him about them to arrange a date. Sakura had only done so once, which was the first time it happened. And never again Because when she had tried to talk Sasuke about it, Sasuke countered her with : Don't you have anything better to do?

And she remembered how bitter she felt, but she knew she couldn't speak up, No, never, she just couldn't let Sasuke ever know about her feelings for him. It was a forbidden thing. But if she could speak, she knew what she'd tell him: And do you think that was easy for me? To accept to to do this for a girl and help you two go out when in the same time I have a crash on you? It's not like I did it cause I like it!

Well, after that, of course, she never tried to bring that thing up again, not even for her best friend Ino. Sakura was clear with her about that:" If you want to go out with Sasuke, go and ask him yourself. He won't listen to me, either way."

Of course, after that, Ino got so mad at her that she stopped talking to her for some time. But being the good friends they were, they made up again and Ino stopped bugging her that much about her brother.

Getting out of her thoughts, Sakura walked towards the bathroom, sighing silently, a long and deep sigh. She opened the door and entered the room, her eyes pinned on the floor, sleepy as she still was.

When she looked up again though, she went fully awake. Sasuke was staring right at her coldly. But that wasnt the only source of her embarassment. He was shirtless and in his boxers, apparently he had just been done with brushing his teeth. She wondered if her jaw had dropped, while she tried to recollect herself.

Sasuke kept staring at her, as if he was trying to pierce her with his intense gaze.

"Gomen! Gomen! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whispered in a pathetically weak way, as a blush had taken over her cheeks and she struggled to not stutter.

She looked away, biting her lip as she tried to recover from what she had just seen. She was about to excuse herself again and step fast out of the bath, when Sasuke spoke.

"It's ok. I'm done." he said, his voice sounding tired and mature, as he walked past her, his naked shoulder brushing against hers, while at it, due to theroom's entrance being narrow.

Sakura stood there, trying to realise what he had just said, but her mind was filled with embarassment and Sasuke's perfect shirtless figure. She shook her head, trying to stop herself from drooling over his mental image. She knew this was wrong, it was her brother , she shouldnt be feeling like that for him.

But before her mental self preaching was even done, she ran to the mirror to take a look at herself.

"Oh my god, noooo..." she whispered, gritting her teeth. Her hair was messy as the jungle, and her skin just seemed bad.

_I look horrible, I can't believe I let him see me like that. Curse my luck!_

_Sakura! When will you learn? It's your brother, why should this bother you?_ Her inner voice resurfaced in her mind, reprimanding her.

Sakura looked back at the mirror, givine a sad smile to herself. So much conflict inside her. The only thing that still kept her going was that at least, Sasuke had no clue about all of this. And she hanged on to that fact, as her only hope to be redeemed. But in the same time, she couldn't stop the voice of reason inside her telling her that : _You are weak._

Finishing off with her morning bathroom rituals, that she did with shaking hands, due to her persistant embarassment that still lingered from the accidental meeting with Sasuke, she walked out of the bathroom, wishing that Sasuke would have already finished with his breakfast, even though he rarely sat for breakfast with the rest of the family. He just went ahead to school, usually riding his bike there, since he didnt like being in the same bus with all those fan girls of his.

As she walked off towards the bus stop, she noticed Sasuke waiting there. She frowned in curiosity.

Once she reached him, she stood next to him, looking in front of her.

"Won't you take your bike to the school, today?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound confident, but instead it sounded slightly scared.

Sasuke looked at her sideways for some seconds before looking back ahead.

"One of the whires needs changing. I can't use it like that." he said in a low tone, sounding bored and indifferent in the same time.

"I...I see." Sakura felt guilty for feeling her heart flying in happiness at the sound of those words.

The next moments were spent in silence. She was feeling too akward to speak but she guessed that Sasuke just couldnt manage to care less.

At one point, Sasuke took his cell phone out and texted something and Sakura couldnt help but feel her heart sinking inside her chest, as it was stormed by jealous feelings.

_Could he be sending that text to a girl? Then, again, Sasuke was never interested in girls. But..._

Her thoughts were soon interrupted, as the school bus stopped in front of them, opening its doors to accept them.

Sasuke immediately snapped his cell phone shut and he got in the bus, in a cool pace. Sakura followed after him, towards the back end of the vehicle. Sasuke found an empty seat and sat down. Even though there was an free post next to him, Sakura didn't dare to sit on it. She clearly remembered how Sasuke had reacted the first time she had tried to sit next to him in the bus.

He had told her that it was taken. However, the only thing that occupied the seat till the end of the route was his bag.

So, instead of sitting down on that seat, this time, she moved on, searching with her eyes for free posts. But to no avail. She gritted her teeth, anxiety filling up her mind. She hated standing on the bus, it made her dizzy and caused her social stress. It'd really look very bad if the bus suddenly changed direction and she ended up stumbling in front of everyone.

She stood somewhere behind but not very far from Sasuke, holding tight on a steel pole with both of her tiny hands.

Soon the bus made another pause, and the doors opened, letting some girls in. They seemed like Sasuke fan girl type of gals, too. She shot a glance over Sasuke, in thoughts, only to find him looking back at her. She did her best to fight the sudden blush creeping up to her cheeks.

Sasuke nodded her softly to the seat next to him.

She didn't get the hint at first, so she kept looking at the seat confused, until Sasuke finally spoke again, controlled annoyance coloring his voice.

"Sit down."

She wasnt sure at first if she really should go for it, until he removed his bag from the post and gave an annoyed glance towards the up coming fan girls.

Sakura finally got the hint. Sasuke didnt want any of those bold fan girls claiming that seat next to him for themselves.

She moved fast and sat down next to him, trying to breath normally.

Her cheeks were reddened again, but this time it was because she felt like a huge baka for not realising this at first.

Sasuke took his phone out again and flipped it open, typing a text. Sakura couldnt help but feel the curiosity waking up in her, as she tried to look what he typed with the corner of her eye.

The only thing she managed to read was the recipient's name: _Karin_, before Sasuke flipped the cell closed again and looked out of his window, absent minded.

Sakura felt the blood boiling in her veins, trying to keep her breathing calm.

Why was Sasuke texting that girl? She was known for being a slut and she had her eyes set on Sasuke for quite a long time. In fact, there was a period that she was bullying Sakura to make her convince Sasuke to go out with her. Then, one day Sakura saw Sasuke talking to that her during a break, and after that Karin didn't bug her again. Or Sasuke for that matter.

But now, Sasuke was texting her? Had they been talking for a long time now, or was it sudden? Sakura's mind kept being filled with persistent thoughts, but her heart was heavy with guilt. She knew that shouldnt be experiencing those jealous feelings.

_Sasuke isn't yours, and he can __**never**__ be. _A voice in her head kept repeating to her.

Soon the bus stopped, and Sakura stood up from her seat, relieved. It had made it all the more akward, sitting close to Sasuke while having those nasty thoughts about him, her own brother.

She stepped down of the bus and walked rushingly in the school, lost in her own thoughts.

Sasuke walked around the school, hands in his pockets, looking at the ground pensively, till his best friend bumped onto him.

"Hey, teme! How's it going?" Naruto cheered in his loud annoying voice, causing Sasuke to wonder why he was even friends with him.

"Nothing much. I just texted that Karin girl." Sasuke said uninterested, as he and Naruto walked together towards the class.

"Good go. But I am feeling jealous of you, you teme." Naruto nagged, childishly.

"How so?" Sasuke asked, rather absent mindly.

"Because you can get any girl you want, just like that! Look at that Karin girl. How easy was that? And I've been having a crash on your sister since forever but she will never like me that way." Naruto said, frowning.

"She's not my sister." Sasuke's mood imeddiately darkened at those words, his voice coming out harsh and cold.

Naruto gave him a confused look.

"Well, teme, she technically is, you know, you have the same parents and all." Naruto trailed off, feeling unable to handle this.

"Stop being a baka, dobe. I only have one brother, with whom I am connected with the same bloodline. There's nothing connecting me with her, besides some papers that were signed against my will." Sasuke finished off darkly, as Naruto looked at him pondering.

"Sasuke, I think you're being unfair here. You're lucky to have Sakura-chan,she's a nice girl and even a blind could tell how much she cares for you." Naruto said, trying to defend Sakura.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said, his onyx orbs gaining an angered expression as he shot a death glare to Naruto.

"You know what, I am just trying to open your eyes. But if you don't want, then fine." Naruto said calmly, a dissapointed tone coloring his voice, as he shrugged and walked away.

"Tchk." Sasuke whispered annoyed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sakura sat in class, staring depressed at her notebook, as she played around with her pen. She wasnt in the mood to listen to what the teacher was saying, her mind travelled to Sasuke again. Whenever she tried to focus on something else, she just found it impossible. She only felt dirty for herself.

_If only I could shut my heart down._

So, of course, when the teacher asked her to repeat what she had just said, Sakura was at a loss of words.

* * *

Sakura's last hour teacher had been absent for the day, so her class went home one hour earlier.

Due to Sasuke being half a year older than her, he had been enrolled in an older year at school, so of course they didnt have the same classes.

So, Sakura hadnt expected her Onii-san(older brother) to be home when she returned. Contrary to her luck, Sasuke had indeed returned home. Despite her being ignorant to that fact, Sasuke's last class had been also cancelled last minute due to something unexpected that happened to a teacher's family member, so his teacher had to leave urgently.

Having already lost the bus by then, Sasuke asked for a ride from the school's rich kid, Neji, who gladly accepted.

And as it is expected, cars go faster than school buses, so Sasuke had been home, long before Sakura had returned.

Sakura fed Luise and petted her on her head gently, letting out a motherly sigh. Her cat brought a smile on her lips whenever she returned home and there was no one else there to welcome her than her cute little pet.

She walked upstairs, dragging her feet on the steps, as she breathed heavily. She scolded herself for not eating good lately, it really had taken its toll on her.

She dropped her bag on the floor, once she was inside her room, and she rubbed her neck, letting out a tired sigh.

She left her room again, and headed towards the bathroom. But she stopped middleway, noticing that the door of Sasuke's room was half opened. She immediately felt the urge to go in it and search his stuff for anything that could link to Karin.

_Nuh, you shouldn't do that, it's not your business what he's doing with other girls._

_But I am his sister, I should know!_

_You know very well that this isn't the reason you want to know._

_Oh hush._

After a brief internal conflict, she shook her head to clear her thoughts and took a deep breath.

She entered his room slowly, pausing to observe around. It wasnt the first time she had entered his room secretly, but it would be the first time she would search his stuff.

She didn't know if she was ready to accept whatever clue about Karin she might find in there, but even so, she proceeded, by instict.

Thinking that his bed stand would be the best place to start searching for personal stuff, she got on her knees in front of it, and slowly opened the case.

Plugging her fingers inside the small space, she started inspecting the small objects she saw. It was mostly stuff like cds with his favourite bands, posters of his favourite artists, game discs for his XBOX, hair gell, but she couldn't find what she was looking for.

_Maybe, it'd be best if I just checked his cell phone secretly, when he gets bac_

Sakura hadnt been able to finish her thought, when she froze on her spot. She felt someone leaning softly over her and she saw Sasuke's head ghosting over her shoulder, as he stared at his stuff being all messed up.

"How can I help you?" he asked, rising anger struggling to be conceiled in his voice.

* * *

Writer's Note: First of, thank you for favoriting my story, but I need reviews to move on. I dont want to sound ungrateful, I hope you get what I mean! Thanks for reading this, nontheless.

PS: I am in need of a Beta!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's hands started shaking and shaking in embarassment, as she shut her eyes tightly, shallowing hard, in an effort to find her lost voice.

She felt Sasuke finally moving away, and with that she slowly stood up, wishing that the earth could just open and hide her..

She took a deep breath and she slowly turned the other way to face Sasuke, a deep blush covering her cheeks. Being aware of it, she felt even more unable to cover up for herself, whatever she said now wouldnt convince, with the way she looked so flustered.

She was at a loss of words, either way, staring at Sasuke in a blank gaze, as her mind had stopped working and she had a distant feeling that she was standing agape.

She coughed, trying to clear her voice. It wasn't like she really couldn't think of something to serve him as an excuse, it was that Sasuke wasn't that stupid and nothing she said would convince him at this point.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, as he held her gaze fearless, raising an impatient eye brow at her, his voice sounding even more annoyed than before.

_He sounds mad. Not good , not good ,not good!_ At this point now, Sakura really couldn't think.

As the seconds passed by and she stood there completely silent, her embarassment only grew bigger. As a result, before she could even control herself, she just ran fast past him and stormed out of the room. She ran in her own room and locked herself in it, throwing herself at her bed and hiding her flustered face in the pillows, wishing with all her heart that Sasuke would just ignore all of this.

Sasuke just stood on the same spot, looking at the place Sakura had been, trying to realise what had happened. After clearing his thoughts, he shook his head in dissaprovement and he moved over to his bed stand, examing his stuff, trying to figure out if anything was missing.

He knew that Sakura entered his room secretly, sometimes, since he would occasionally find some personal objects of him in a slightly different position than he had last left them in. And he knew that his step mum would change their position entirely, should she be the one to enter(for cleaning purposes, which was rare because Sasuke usually cleaned his room alone).

So, that's how Sasuke knew. What he didn't know was, why would Sakura like to enter his room so much, especially when he couldnt see how his plain room would be of any interest to some girly girl like Sakura . He just found her creepy and stalkerish, but in the end he had no other way out than to think she was being too curious. But it still bugged him.

At least, this time, he had caught her on act and he'd be able to accuse her openly if he felt like it, which he did, because her searching his own stuff went just too far.

When he was done with investigating his messed up stuff and after he figured that nothing was missing, he sighed, closing the small case. He stood there still on his knees for some seconds, closing his eyes whilst pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down.

He didn't know if the shock of finding her there so unexpectidly or the fact that she was messing with his own stuff had scared him more for the day, but he felt the urge to confront her and show her that she couldn't play her little games in his room whenever he wasn't there.

He took a soft but deep breath and walked towards her room, in a slow pace. Once out of her door, he knocked on it, expectantly.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, surprising his own self with how calm he managed to sound despite his inner storm.

Sakura felt her heart skipping a beat, at the sound of his voice, her cheeks getting flustered in fear all over again.

She pretended she hadn't heard him and stayed completely silent, hoping he would just go away.

"I know you're there. Just open the door, we need to talk." Sasuke repeated, his voice sounding annoyed now.

Sakura tried to even silence her breaths, if that was possible. She wasn't going out there anytime soon, she just couldn't face him, especially after she ran away like the wuss she was.

What could she possibly tell him that wouldn't only creep him out more or make him even angrier?

"If you won't reply, I will tell mum and dad about this and hopefully you will be grounded. So, don't push your luck." Sasuke said, sounding harsher than he had intended to.

Sakura felt her breath stopping in her throat,because she knew that she'd be in even more trouble if Sasuke told her parents about that. They would start questioning and lecturing her on " respecting your brother's personal space " and all. Many times, Sasuke had trouble socializing with the rest of the family and somehow her parents thought that it was her fault. Sasuke knew that and of course took advantage of it, at times, such as now.

No, Sakura didnt need her parents knowing about this, nor did she need to be grounded anytime soon, Ino's party was close and she didn't want to miss it. She didnt get to have fun with her friends often, either.

Internally debating with herself for a brief time, she decided that it'd be better to face Sasuke, splurt whatever nonsense she felt like, and get done with it, rather than leave it hanging and get her parents on her neck.

She slowly got up from her bed, fixed her hair and walked towards the door, pausing shortly to take a deep but silent breath before unlocking and opening it.

She avoided Sasuke's gaze, and let her own rest somewhere on his black shirt, knowing that her cheeks had become red already.

Taking another breath, she stepped out of the room, slightly closing the distance between her and her Onii-san.

"Gomenasai, Onii-san." Sakura whispered, cursing herself for sounding so scared.

"Look at me, Sakura." Sasuke's voice didn't soften one bit, even despite her apology.

_I guess I will really have to give an explanation._ She thought bitterly.

She used all her emotional strength to raise her gaze to Sasuke, who stared at her coldly.

" What were you doing, searching my stuff?"he asked, his voice monotone as ever.

"Are you interested in Karin?" Sakura countered his question with one of her own, before she even had time to control her own words. After saying that, she mentally slapped herself for messing up, but in the same time she realised it was too late to go back now.

Sasuke looked at her not understanding at first, then he finally made a connection.

"Is this why you were searching my stuff?" he asked, trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

Sakura nodded, her blushing only growing more, but she pushed herself to continue.

"I just...I wanted to find a sign about you two. That's it." she whispered, in a barely heard tone, but Sasuke still managed to grasp it.

He looked at her in deep thought first, then anger appeared in his onyx orbs.

"And why should this be any of your business?" he asked her, raising his tone just a bit.

"Because...she is known to be a slut, Sasuke! Karin isn't a good girl for you. If you have anything with her, you should end it now." Sakura erupted, surprising even herself with her outburst.

"And why do you care?" Sasuke said, not bothering to hide his awe anymore.

"Because I am your sister!" Sakura said, her eyes almost tearing, a voice in her head whispering to her that that was the biggest lie she had ever said.

"No, you're not." Sasuke said in calm town, regaining his cool. His onyx orbs had retaken their lifeless expression, as he stared at her as if she wasn't something real.

"What?" Sakura asked, feeling her voice breaking.

" I don't accept you as my sister." Sasuke repeated, his calm tone only upsetting Sakura more.

This really took a blow in Sakura, she didn't see him as a brother either, but it wasn't exactly the same.

Sasuke's words just seemed so hateful in her mind.

"Even if you say that, I still care for you, Onii-san." Sakura said in a low tone, trying to hide her hurt, but not completely living up to her expectation.

"No one asked you to. In fact, it'd be better if you stopped caring, altogether." he said, secretly annoyed with her persistance.

At that point, something in Sakura woke, and she felt anger coloring her cheeks this time.

Sasuke had always been oblivious to her feelings, but this didn't mean he had a right to treat her like that. Whether he liked it or not, she was still his sister, by law.

She felt the bitterness closing her neck, but the next time she opened her mouth to speak, it all came out with her words:

"It doesn't seem like I'll have to care, either way. I don't think this Karin girl will really go out with you." she said, trying to control her blurry vision.

"Your opinion does not count to me." Sasuke said flatly, upsetting her even more.

"Oh come on, Sasuke, you just know I am right." she said trying to spite him even more.

Sasuke smirked ironically, trying to intimidate her.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, getting his cell phone out of his jean pocket.

"Of course." Sakura said surely, even though her heart had started trembling in fear of what he had to counter that with.

Sasuke flipped his phone open and searched for Karin's texts, then found the latest one and handed Sakura his cell.

"Read for yourself." Sasuke said in a soft but victorious tone as Sakura took the phone in her shaking hands.

In the texts, she could see Karin confessing her love to Sasuke and them arranging a date for tonight.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, as she handed the phone back to Sasuke, feeling humiliated and defeated. But that didn't matter as much as the fact that Sasuke would indeed go out with Karin.

She mentally cursed Sasuke for not going out with girls before, because now she just coudn't get used to that idea. Before, she was somehow glad that he was so cold to all the girls that liked him, because that meant she could keep him for hersef, but now her only warm dream was coming to an end.

"How does it feel being wrong?" Sasuke asked, the victorious smirk still on his handsome face.

The fact that he was handling her more as an enemy and less than his sister only served to hurt her more. He had aways been hateful and cold to her and her parents, and even though her parents sent him to various shrinks from time to time(with whom Sasuke would never cooperate, either way) and had given up on trying to change him, Sakura just couldn't ignore it.

"We will see about that." Sakura said, trying to regain her lost decency, as she cleared her voice, and stormed past him, not being able to handle her emotions anymore.

But before she could make it to walk away, Sasuke grabbed her arm and dragged her backwards, causing her to look at him.

His intense stare made her freeze on the spot, as he talked.

"Don't mess with me." he said each word slowly, sending chills down her spine.

His whole stance was so cold, the only warm thing being his fingers, as they connected to her skin through his tight grip.

At this point, Sakura feared her own safety, so all she did was nod once, obediently.

Sasuke had never hit her before or been violent to her or her parents, but right now there was something about him that rendered her fearfull to her very core..

Sasuke's characteristics slowly softened up, as he let go of his hold on her and walked away, letting her stand on the same spot for minutes after his leave.

_This couldn't get any worse._

Sakura thought, as she started recovering slowly but painfully.

_And to think I was happy to come home earlier. Stupid teachers and your absence. If she had been on class, nothing of this would have happened. Can I probably seem weirder to Sasuke than I already have?_

She now felt even worse than before, if possible. Because the aftermath of an embarassing situation is usually harder to deal with than the actual moment is. It is like being drunk and doing whatever nonsense you come up with while it lasts. But when you're back somber, you're left to deal with all the mess that you have created. -A mess that is usually very unpleasant.-

She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, getting a carton of milk out. She had to calm herself down, so that she would be able to think logically, again, soon. She really needed it, too, because she had just done her already horrible relationship with Sasuke even worse, by having spilled the beans to him like she had.

She poored some milk in a crystal clear glass and sat down miserably, sipping it slowly, drop by drop, staring off in the distance, while one thought dominated the whole of her hurting mind.

_What did I do?_

_

* * *

_

In the meanwhile, Sasuke had gone to his room, trying to calm himself down as well.

"I don't know, Sakura has just become weirder if possible, lately." he talked to Naruto, from his very end of the ine.

"What did she do_ this_ time?" Naruto's mocking voice came through his phone and Sasuke only sighed in tiredom. Why could his supposed best friend never get him when he needed it the most?

"I found her searching my stuff and when I confronted her about it, she brought Karin up. I feel like I am being stalked." Sasuke said in a low tone, as he sat on his bed, suddenly, feeling the need to punch something and create a hole in it.

"Well, it's not the first time she has done something weird. Don't take it too seriously, teme." Naruto said after a brief and akward silence.

"It's just that, she's always getting in my way. She always did, and she does it now. I just don't know how to deal with her anymore. I used to be able to ignore all her weird behaviors in the past. But...I am under big pressure, lately."

"What's the matter, teme?" Naruto asked, a hint of concern mixed with curiosity lacing his voice.

"Naruto, can I trust you?" Sasuke asked, in a serious voice, causing Naruto to fully focus on his best friend, leaving his XBOX stick* on the floor.

* * *

Writer's Note: Oh my god, so many reviews. I am so glad that you guys liked the concept so far and your reviews gave me the inspiration to finish this chapter quicky and upload it for you to read. Thank you so much for favoriting this story and liking it. Here's what, I don't know if I will live up to your expectations, but let's go forward with it, hand in hand.

I know this chapter is fail, I apologize. I didn't mean it to come out like this, but I did my best to deliver in a short amount of time. Also, cause I am moving houses and stuff, so I want to advance a bit with this, before I lack the time to update whenever I want. Hope you still like the story, review away. :)


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it, teme?" Naruto asked, voice filled with concern and curiosity.

A brief silence followed and Naruto could guess that Sasuke was hesitating to move on.

"Nevermind." the raven finally said.

"Teme..."

" I have to hang up. Bye, dobe." Sasuke said, already regretting that conversation. This matter had to stay secret, for everyone's shake. And mostly his and _hers_...

And just like that, the line was dead for Naruto.

* * *

Sakura walked up and down on the narrow dark corridor, crossing her fingers in agony.

She didnt want that. She didnt want Sasuke going out with another girl. Yet she knew that she didnt have a say in this matter. She SHOULDNT have a say. They were siblings in law. Why couldnt her tired heart just see that for what it was and let go of that exhausting restless love that had settled in it all those years now and wouldnt let her breath normally?

She wrote about that in her diary, of course.

"Why can't I have my dream fantasy with Sasuke? Why can't I be the one who will be happy with him? I don't get it...Why does it have to be some girl that god knows what she's doing and where she's going with her life. I never smoked or drank. I never kissed a guy or made out with someone I didn't date. I never stayed out late if my parents had told me otherwise. I never broke any rules and I never did something that was considered bad by my surroundings. I am little Miss Perfect.

…

And I am his sister."

But no matter what pointless action she'd do to ease the throbbing of her heart, nothing calmed her agony down.

_Sasuke is going to date a girl!_

She went crazy at the thought alone. She didn't want to put up with this. She couldn't. But she wished real hard that she would be able to deal with it on her own, in a calm, silent way.

Too bad that lately her patience had thinned so much that her self control was at its lowest.

It's not a small thing to hide your feelings for so many years after all, without ever letting it out to anyone,carrying the burden of your love and guilt all alone.

She heard Sasuke opening the door of his room and her breath stopped with her mind entering in total panic mode. She clapped her hands once, gently but fast and ran back inside her room, trying to close the door behind her as softly as she could. She didn't want Sasuke noticing her lingering presence. Even though, she was almost sure that by now he had already done so.

She sat on her bed but stood up as soon as she had sat, cursing herself inside her with all the synonims of stupid she could come up with.

She crawled slowly to her door and stuck in agony her ear to the door, hoping that she could grasp Sasuke talking or movements.

She only heard the click of a cell phone closing and a small but tired sigh, probably Sasuke's. She felt her heart stopping. And then silence. Prolonged. Then, the sound of the main door closing.

And just like that, her secret, clandestine love was gone.

Instantly, she rose on her feet and flipped her door open, with surprising strength. She ran to Sasuke's room, trying to open it. It was locked.

A frown framed her girly face, realising she was the reason for that. She didnt like that new form of hostility, at all. Even though, she could understand why he was doing that.

She almost ran to the entrance and opened the door, while her heart fought its best to not shatter from the stress.

Her mad eyes searched the yard in a crazed pace, looking for the answer. And there she had it. Sasuke's bicycle. It wasn't there. He had been off to his date.

She sighed heavily, fighting back an unexpected sob and closed the door softly, finding it somewhat hard to breath. She stood with her back connecting to the cold door, wishing this was just a nightmare. Not just Sasuke's date. But her feelings for him, more than anything else.

She sat on the sofa in the living room, grabbing the remote to turn the tv on. There were those boring shows again on, nothing that could keep her trully distracted from her concerns.

Nevertheless, feeling too powerless to do anything else at that moment, she just crossed her legs on the couch and placed her hands holding the remote in the "nest" the former created. Even if her gaze was stubbornly pinned on the tv, she was lost in her world, mind stopped. She stood in total silence for a good 15 minutes, the only sound being of the tv in the background that alerted the spectators of the different traits of snake types somewhere in South America.

And then, her phone beeped. As if God knew, she had a text, from her best friend Ino.

She took the phone out of her robe's pocket, yawning softly, her mind still not completely there.

As she was staring at the small cell phone screen absent mindly, she noticed something in her reflection that surprised her. Tears had been rolling down her cheeks, leaving their trade mark watery paths on the soft white skin. She hadnt realised she had been crying before and that fact alone only scared her more. She quickly wipped the tears away from her face and sobbed once, before flipping the cell open to read the text.

That much little of color that had remained on her cheeks, now completely vanished once Sakura was aware of the content of that text.

_How could I forget about that! Dam, and I am in no mood to see Ino, at all, now._

The message read:

"Her, Saku. I hope you didn't forget that you invited me to your house. Lately at school you have been even more detached from me than ever. I hope you make up for it, tonight. ;D"

_It's not like I have many friends, either way. And the ones I got, I just...I just mess them up big time. And now Ino's coming...I mustn't dissapoint her. But damn it, I really feel like crap!_

_Sakura sighed deeply and then texted her friend back:_

"Of course I wouldn't forget about that. Hurry and come! :)_"_

_You're the best when it comes to lying, Sakura..._

_None asked you._

_...Just like you did all those years._

_I did what?..._

_Lying to others...and yourself._

…

_I should kill this thing._

_What thing?_

_My conscience!_

_Or maybe, just kill those feelings you have for a certain S..._

_Go away!_

The minutes seemed to last like centuries while Sakura waited for Ino to come while a "certain S"

was out there somewhere, enjoying his ideal date. Or not?

The door bell rang and Sakura was up in an instant, rushing to the door. She let Ino in and greeted her with a soft hug. The blond followed her to her room, where they sat down, both happy to be home alone.

However, Ino didn't fail at all to notice the bad mood that had possesed her friend that evening.

"Oh my god, Sakura! What the heck is wrong, gurl? You seem terrible tonight." Ino said, her voice barely conceling her surprise and curiosity.

"It's just...well you know..." Sakura was unconsciously frowning as she struggled to find the right words to speak about something that she had to be silent about.

"Don't frown so much, dear! It will make your skin wrinkle faster. Don't you know that?Haven't I taught you anything all these years? Pfft..."Ino interrupted her in her air head delirium.

"Ino...will you just leave the beauty tips for another occasion? This is serious...and complicated." Sakura said, sobbering fast.

"What is it?" Ino's attention was now finally focused on the real problem and Sakura shifted her weight on her left side as she took a deep but silent breath before she spoke again.

"There's this guy...I like..."

_He is your brother, stupid!_

"What? And you haven't told me anything about him?"

_How could I? It's terrible, really._

"Well, you see..I only started liking him recently."

_Good at lying, aren't we?_

"What's his name?_" _Ino started eyeing Sakura with renewed interest.

_Forbidden._

"It's...it's...well, you see, I'd rather not tell you his name just yet. Cause I want to see where this is going first. I hope you understand."

_Tell her who is he and see if she understands._

_Then again..who would?_

"No, not really...But since you seem so down about it, and you have yet to tell me what brought you down exactly, I can oversee that._"_

A small smile braced Sakura's lips at her friend's concerning tone.

"Thanks, Ino..." she muttered, finally succeding into silencing the previously raging inner voice in her head.

"The fact that has been bothering me ever since is that he doesnt like me back. He ignores me, all the time. And as a matter of fact I learnt that tonight he's going to date a girl. But it's not just any girl. It's someone who has been with almost every guy at school, as long as they had money or were popular enough for her. And I just ...I am feeling so fking jealous...Cause he should be with me...and not her. He deserves better." Sakura said trying to hold back a sob as her already broken voice faded into a relieving silence.

Even if she hadn't revealed whom she was talking about, letting her real feelings out to someone did the trick for her...so far.

Ino looked at the floor pensively. When she reverted her gaze back to Sakura, she was looking at her with all the wisdom a female friend could master when it came to heart themes.

Inwardly, Sakura was glad to have her there at that moment, despite her initial fears.

"Ok, here's what you have to do, Saku. I'll be honest with you and I have told you before. You're not being as female as you should. I mean from the way you dress to the way you behave around guys, there's nothing girly about you. I don't know what girl you are talking about but from what I hear I can bet that you would be a far better catch for that guy you like- or any guy-than her if you did as much as do something for once!" Ino concluded, taking a deep breath.

"Do what you mean?" Sakura gave her a sheepish look, not understanding a thing.

"For god's shake, Sakura! You are a girl! Act like one! The only way to make him notice you now and leave that other girl before it goes deeper is to start showing off yourself to him." Ino said, a mischievious grin on her beautiful face.

"How should I do that?" Sakura asked, having a bad feeling about the idea.

"Dress in a more girly, revealing, elegant way...Talk to him, smile your way in, be feminine. In short, try to seduce him." Ino said, smiling nicely to Sakura.

"Should I, should I really do that? How far should I go? What if it's not right?" Sakura asked, secretly liking the idea now that it had been explained to her.

"Oh, that's nonsense! If you like him, you have to fight for him, using the weapons that nature gave to you." Ino said slightly irritated by her friend's stubborness.

"But this sounds..."

"You can go as far as you like! It doesn't matter. Cause if you arent willing to walk that extra mile and expose yourself for him, dont expect the prince in shining armor to fall right from his castle into your plate whilst you're sitting back and sleeping like sleeping beauty!

Things just don't work like that anymore and guys dont fall from trees. They wont come asking for you so easily, unless they are an exception, but I wont go as far as to assume that your guy is one. Cause, trust me, I have seen a lot..."Ino talked and she suddenly sounded much older than she really was.

Sakura thought deeply of what Ino had just said and whether she liked it or not, her friend sounded correct.

"You're right, I guess. So far I never really tried for anyone I've wanted, I just sat back and waited for a miracle to happen, even though it never did. It's time I put my hesitations aside and act mature about it." Sakura whispered, not really believing she was saying that out loud.

"Exactly. Remember, Sakura,... the road to hell is paved with good intentions**."** Ino winked at her, satisfied with the outcome of their brief conversation.

* * *

Whilst, somewhere else, Sasuke was trying his best to fight his boredom with Karin.

He didn't want to ruin their first date, but it was getting late and he was getting tired. Thus it had got harder for him to mask his frustration.

Karin squeezed his hand in hers, and Sasuke gave her a sideways gaze, a hint of mocking ghosting over his attractive features.

"I have to go home now. It's getting late. You should propably do the same." Sasuke said in a low tone, removing his hand from Karin's.

Karin gave him a dissapointed look but still smiled.

"I have to ask first. Are we really together now, Sasuke-kun?" her eyes wide in anticipation.

Sasuke felt a headache forming in his head. If there was something he hated most on a girl, it was them fangirling like that.

"Yes." he forced himself to say. To his satisfaction, Karin seemed pleased.

"I am so glad you say that! I am sorry for being annoying but I really just cannot believe it! I remember you turning me down so many times in the past...So why, suddenly, did you accept me, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked, closing the distance between them.

Sasuke stared in her eyes, intensely, wishing that life and people weren't so complicated.

"Who knows..." Sasuke's lips played with a mocking grin on their edge, which filled Karin with worry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the sadness was obvious in her voice and Sasuke couldn't help but hate that date more than he already had.

Instead of answering, he grabbed the opening of her shirt softly and dragged her closer to him until his lips made contact with hers in a soft and short kiss.

This left Karin all excited and -gladly for Sasuke- with no more questions to torture him with.

"Good night, Karin." Sasuke said in a soft husky town, as he walked away before the red head had a chance to make a move on him.

"Sasuke-kun...!"

She was torn between following after him and saving what had remained of her pseudo pride. In the end, she went with the later, turning around and walking towards the taxies.

Sasuke found his bicycle where he had left it and made a move to untie it, as he was wipping his mouth in disgust with his free hand.

* * *

When Sasuke was back home, Sakura had had her fair share of examples of seducing the boy of her dreams(or nightmares), provided by her best friend Ino-who had left some good hour ago, saying that she had to pay a visit to her clingy but adorable boyfriend, Shikamaru at his house- and her thoughts under control.

Or that's what she thought. As soon as she heard Sasuke's steps coming towards the bathroom, she realised that her plan wouldn't go exactly as she had imagined it in her head some hours ago and panic washed all over her.

She was already out of the shower, all over naked and her bath robe was lying on a wall handle a good half meter away from her grab.

And judging by the sound of Sasuke's refined all star shoes, she had to cover her _nature's gift _fast.

And so she did. Only that it went wrong somewhere along the way. She made a move to grab the long white robe and so she did, tossing it around her in superhuman speed, that left her wondering if she really had put it on or it was just her imagination.

But then she realised that the belt was lying on the floor and as she rushed in full ignorant speed to pick it up, she failed to notice that evil water puddle resting semi invisible between her and the belt. And that's when it happened. She walked onto the puddle and slipped, falling flat onto her small bum, whislt twisting the slipping leg on her way down.

The belt left her hand and a loud moan came out from her mouth, momentarily forgetting about Sasuke and belts, as the pain in her leg bone grew harder each passing second.

Of course, it all had happened in the matter of a few seconds, so that's why she didn't even have the time to prepare herself emotionally for when Sasuke would open the door and find her there semi naked.

And unprepared she was, cause when he finally opened the door, saw her sitting on her behind with all the features of her face badly twisted in pain and her left leg impossibly angled, she couldn't help the brief but extremely high pitched scream that escaped her mouth. And maybe that was a sign that what she was trying to do wasn't right, her conscience yelled at her from somewhere inside her hurting vessel.

_So much for seduction, my ass!_

* * *

**Writer's Note: **Sorry for the delayed updates, but I havent been getting enough reviews. :/

Dont mistake me for a review whore, but I hardly get any for the chapters and this just isn't motivating enough, no matter how much I like writing this story.

Please review more and I will update faster.

Thanks for reading this story and thanks to all who favorited it and added it to their alerts.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke stared frozen at the view in front of him, unable to form any words. And it was so unlike him, but he couldn't even bring his face muscles to frown or his eyes to avert from the fallen pinkette's sight. For a few seconds, both stayed staring intensely in each other's eyes, as if it was the end of the world.

Sakura couldnt swallow and she felt her cheeks burning, from what reason, she didnt exactly know. She didnt have the mind to work it out with Sasuke staring at her face in such a shocked expression. It was the first time she had seen such raw and true emotion on Sasuke's face that she felt captivated by it and for a moment she forgot the situation they were in.

But Sasuke made sure to remind her as he turned on the spot and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind. In that period of time, Sakura could swear she could hear nothing but the beat of her agitated heart as she fought hard to prevent what had just happened of sinking in. Sasuke didnt make his presence clear, but nontheless he had came to a halt behind the bathroom door, trying to realise himself what he had just seen. It wasnt like he had seen naked parts of Sakura's body, instead he was too shocked of the whole happening that he couldnt bring his eyes to avert from the pinkette's.

After a bit, Sakura tried to stand up and to walk out, but as soon as she was on her two feet, she felt excruciating pain coming from that one leg she had apparently sprained on her way down. Suddenly, she felt so pathetic and ridiculous, that tears of shame were more probable to show up in her green eyes instead of pain's. Instead, she kept them in and decided to pick up whatever dignity had remained to her, walk silently back to her room and pretend this never happened...if for her hurting leg not reminding her.

She walked to the door, not being able to prevent the growls and moans of pain that escaped her lips. Sasuke was about to walk away when he heard Sakura moaning in pain. Not being able to help the growing feeling of worry inside him, he reopened the door, concern having blinded any hesitations he might have had. Sakura looked up to him, surprised, and for a complete second her shock was so big that she forgot about her pain. Sasuke felt too awkward but he needed to know if she was okay. He didnt know why. He just knew he couldnt leave without asking her.

Sakura's lips made a very thin line in her effort to mantain her serious composure in front of Sasuke, as the pain moans pushed hard against the inner of her lips.

Sasuke noticed the painful expression pasted all over her pale face and this motivated him to ask her.

"Are you okay?"he asked, not being able to hide the "what the fuck were you doing?" tone on his husky voice.

Sakura averted her eyes from his onyx orbs to take a look down herself. Gladly, the robe didn't seem to expose any important body parts, for which she was grateful. Then again, her hold on it was so tight that it would have been impossible for the robe to part in the middle, with or without belt.

"Yes, I just hit my leg a bit, but it's nothing bad. Now, please, move away." Sakura said, not looking in his eyes, as she felt shame reddening her cheeks again.

Sasuke didn't look very conviced because he stayed at the same spot, looking at her with a barely hidden concerned look.

_Since when does he care for me, either way? _She thought, secretly liking the emotion on her brother's face.

Since Sasuke kept staring at her in reprimanding silence, Sakura chose to ignore him and move on to her room, before she did anything else that would make her lose her dignity once and for all.

She walked out of the bathroom and passed Sasuke with a bit of more effort, but just when she thought she had made it just fine, a scream of pain she couldnt help had left her mouth and made an alerted Sasuke turn around to look at her, concern and anger growing bigger on his expression.

"This does seem bad to me." he said, his tone suddenly strict.

He walked closer to her and looked down on her shaking figure, who was trying as hard to keep standing, with that injured leg.

"None asked you." Sakura said, not being able to forget her anger about him and Karin, that suddenly popped up back in her mind, strangely fueled by her physical pain.

In the meantime, another pain expression shocked Sakura's facial traits, and her body trembled so much that she was worried she was gonna lose her balance and fall. She was barely standing as it was.

Sasuke's concern grew bigger, and even if normally he wouldnt let such petty feelings take the best of him, in this situation it was over his powers. But he wish he didnt feel the way he did.

"At least, let me help you." he said, his tone softer now.

Sakura looked at him as if counting her powers then she said "No." in a strangely determined tone for her situation.

"Sakura." Sasuke said in a firm but awe struck tone. Sakura tried to do a step forward but stopped as soon as she felt the pain running through her whole leg, almost making it numb.

"Sigh." she said after that and nodded in defeat.

Sasuke felt some relief at that and he passed his arm around her waist, as he nodded her to put her arm around his neck and shoulder.

Sakura did it, even though she felt blush coloring her cheeks as Sasuke's arm encircled her tiny waist. Sasuke pulled her softly close to him, so close that she could feel his breath on her hair and she would have shivered if she wasn't so tense.

"Try to place most of your weight on me."Sasuke said, a hint of uncertainty gracing his voice.

Sakura nodded, trying to look away.

"Just take me to my room." she said, trying to hide her blush.

Sasuke made a slow step forwards, gently dragging the pinkette along. Sakura complied, letting almost all her weight fall on Sasuke's warm body. Despite all her tenseness though, they seemed to do well, and they had reached her room's door when suddenly what she was afraid of most happened. Her leg gave her a pain wave all so suddenly, shocking her, since she hadnt felt it for some minutes so far, which in return made her loose her grip on her robe.

The robe slipped apart, exposing her breast that was on Sasuke's side and half exposing the other. Sasuke froze on his step as well, unwantingly watching a glimpse of the naked flesh. He felt the blood in his veins boiling up and blush fighting its way on his cheeks, but it all happened so fast that the next thing he knew was Sakura trying to cover back what had been uncovered, by untangling her other arm from him and closing the robe with full speed with both hands. Bad choice. As soon as she did that, her body was on the floor, and she was yelling once more in pain, this time tears threatening to fall from the edge of her eyes.

"Dear God." Sasuke said in awe as he observed the fallen body in tiredom. He was more angry at Sakura for doing something so careless. Her leg could have been harmed even worse with what she had done. Without thinking about it too much he leaned forward and picked her up bridal style, ignoring her protests in the midwhile. He took her fast inside her room and placed her down gently on her bed. Sakura turned her head immediately to the side, to the wall's part, avoiding to show her blushing face to her helper.

Sasuke sighed deeply.

"Don't do anything stupid. I'll be back." he said as he walked out of the room. He reached the living room, and picked up the phone, dialing his mother's number.

"Yes? Sasuke here."

….

"Sakura seems to have hurt her leg badly. Can you come here fast?"

….

"Are you kidding me? This is too long."

….

"Fine. Just try to come here as fast as you can. I will call an ambulance in the time being." Sasuke said and hanged up.

He cursed inwardly, Sakura's parents were out of town and they would need at least 1 hour to get there. He picked up the phone again and called for an ambulance. He hanged up and sighed, standing there silent for a few seconds.

Then suddenly, he slammed his hand hard against the table. He didnt know why he was so angry, it wasnt Sakura's fault that she hurt her leg, yet he suddenly felt overwhelmed by a situation. He realised he was angry at the fact that he was so worried more than anything. He took a deep breath and walked back to Sakura's room, not even knowing if that had any sense in the state they both were in.

Sakura couldn't help but turn her head to look at him, when she realised someone had entered her room.

"Just what the fuck were you doing?"he exploded, without even being able to predict himself.

Sakura turned her gaze away from his, not being in a mood for a lecture now, not in the situation she was in and not from him.

"I am sorry I ruined your perfect night with Karin, one-san." she said ironically, letting her own bitterness find its way out.

"Wha-? What does this have to do with it? I mean, how can you break a leg inside your own house? Explain this to me!" Sasuke said, walking in circles around the room, as he tried to calm himself down but to no avail.

"Just admit that you are only mad because you had so much fun at your date, only to come home and find this! I am sure it made your perfect day a little less perfect! But dont worry, I will tell my parents its entirely my fault, if that's what you're worried about. Afterall, you were outside with your girlfriend, having fun." Sakura kept on with her ironic tone.

"Shut up." Sasuke's tone was low and soft but determined and threatening, in the same time. Unwantingly, Sakura turned her gaze to him, only to feel her body shivering at the dark dangerous aura emanating from her brother's body.

They stared in each other's eyes for infinite seconds. And it was then when Sakura realised that tears had started rolling down her eyes and over her flustered cheeks. Breaking the eye contact, she turned her head back to the wall, as she started talking now between her sobs.

"As if. Well, guess what, Sasuke-kun, truth hurts. You cant tell me to shut up but you can close your ears if you dont like. It wont be hard. I mean thats what you have always done, right? Whenever I said to you how I felt or what I thought of you! You always ignored it as if it didnt matter one last bit to you! So why cant you do the same now? Dont tell me to shup up then. We both know my opinion doesnt matter to you! I mean I dont care either! So dont worry.

Who cares if you kissed with Karin, if you find her cute, if you find her less annoying than me! Who cares if you love her! Who cares if you're happy with her and I am only sad! Who cares if I cant fall in love with anyone else because I cant just forget you! Who cares if I cant leave you behind but you can, as if I am nothing! I dont! So my opinion doesnt matter!" Sakura said behind an endless flow of tears, as it all came crashing down on her.

Suddenly, all the day's tension was unleashed on that sole moment, when her emotional pain felt more present and real than her physical one.

Normally, Sasuke would have ignored such words coming from her, but while he listened to her, he felt himself getting all worked up, not knowing why. Without being able to control himself, he quickly covered the distance between the bed and him and he leaned over Sakura placing one hand on the side of her head and grabbing her chin with the other as he forced her to look at him.

Sakura looked at him through blurry wet eyes, feeling her breath stopping in her, as she felt her skin burning on his touch and seeing his face only 4 inches away from hers, as his own agitated breath fanned over her.

"Do you even listen to yourself, Sakura? You say you don't care but you are sad? And you can't forget me? What is this all about? Have you gone out of your mind?" Sasuke said, trying to hold back his tears at the confession. Even though he had had suspicions about such a thing for a long time, he always feared to learn the truth. This was his worst nightmare

"I hate you." Sakura whispered, feeling her face on fire, as she regretted spilling the beans to him on her emotional outburst. But it was too late to cover it up and those 3 words simply wouldnt do it.

"No, you love me." Sasuke said in realisation as she slowly let her chin go and walked out of her room, trying his best to stop thinking what he had been told.

He sat on the couch and held his head with his hands, as he felt a headache rapidly forming on his skull.

His gaze could burn holes on the carpet, as a lot of confused and panicked feelings swimmed into his black eyes.

Around 15 minutes later, the ambulance came and took Sakura to the hospital, where she spent the night. Her parents went to see her at the hospital 2 hours after that accident and her mum spent the night there, worried as ever.

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to tag along with them. He was feeling shocked and frustrated but most of all he was in denial. There were many reasons why he couldn't come to terms with the idea of his own sister feeling not so brotherly things for him. And for the time being he didn't feel ready to face her again. And judging by the last look she had given him, she didn't feel ready either.

A strange feeling of guilt mixed with disgust and confusion kept him awake for the most part of the night. He finally fell asleep early in the morning, exhausted as he was, while someone in the hospital was still letting bitter tears flow under her covers and on the pillow up to the late morning.

Ok, there is no update without reviews, soooo...review please? Thanks for your comments. And yes this story will be VERY slow paced or maybe even not continued, it depends on the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura stood perfectly immobile, looking at the perfectly white blanket covering her thin body.

She wished this was all a nightmare she would soon wake up from and everything would go back to how it was, before she told Sasuke the truth. No, even better, before Sasuke ever came into her life.

Not once during all those years she had liked Sasuke, did she stop regretting every moment of it. But in the same time, she couldn't stop it. Her heart was too stubborn. There was just something about him that she just couldn't win. In the start, it was too hard. She would spend hours and hours on self pity, feeling like the worst person on earth. How could she like her own brother in that way?

After some time passed though, she started getting used to it. And what she hated now more than ever, was this very feeling. Getting used to it was not a good thing. And it meant even worse things about her person, than just feeling things for Sasuke. At least, before, she was trying to fight it. Now, it was like she had given in to it and let her heart take her wherever it pleased. What was worse, she was sure that the raven hated her guts this time -not like he was ever fond of her before-but now, there was no turning point. Ever. The finality of the situation made her stomach swirl and turn, and she'd let her tears flow like a wild stormy river if it wasn't for a voice inside her telling her to keep strong. Afterall, if she cried now, what would she do later on? It was only bound to get worse with Sasuke around in the house.

Her mum had come to see her this morning along with her dad but they left just as soon, saying they had to go to work. Always too busy for her. They would only do the absolutely necessary for her. And even though some kids didnt have even that much, for her, this was a double edge wound. She wasnt a dog, for god's sake! She needed some quality time with her. And not only when she was heavily ill or when she broke her leg. But when she was healthy and fine, too.

Her cell phone suddenly beeped and woke her up from her pensive slumber. She raised the little phone and read the message.

By: mum

Hey, honey. Me and dad hope you are fine. You shouldn't scare us like that. Since the doctor said you are going to recover soon if you get enough rest and that you can return home, we are having Sasuke to pick you up. I hope you don't mind, hun! But you know how things with work are. So hectic! I feel terrible for not being the one to bring you home. I hope you can forgive me. If you need anything, call me or dad! Take care!

Sakura dropped the phone with shaking hands, which fell on her torso and slided down to her stomach over the covers.

Sasuke...

This wasn't good. It would be sooo embarassing if he was the one to pick her up. Think of all the akward silence in the car and the disgusted glances he'd throw at her. No, Sakura couldnt deal with that. Not so soon.

As she was about to hide her face under the blanket and pretend she wasn't living all this, she heard the door opening softly and some fast and confident steps. She shyly unhide her face and looked at the visitor. Her breath almost stopped for good at the sight in front of her. Those black, raven hair, those coal eyes, dark as hell itself, that moon-pale yet smooth skin, all felt so familiar yet so foreign in the same time.

"Hello, Sakura."

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Sakura asked in a secretly worried voice, as the man who seemed like an older copy of Sasuke approached the hospital bed in perfect non chalantness.

"Oh, aren't you a lil miss babbly? Just as Sasuke described you." the man said in a mocking tone, a confident smirk gracing his thin lips.

"What is Sasuke to you? What do you want here?" Sakura asked, raising the tone of her voice, trying to sound intimidating but coming out as scared.

"I will let Sasuke himself explain that to you. As for the second question, I just thought I'd come by to see how you're doing. No need to be so hostile, dear." the man said.

Sakura tried to keep her cool but she had a bad feeling about this. She wanted to ring the bell the right of her bed and have a nurse run to her but she was too paralyzed with fear to do any move that could endanger her. The stranger could be a lunatic for all she knew. She didnt want to risk her chances.

The man raised an eye brow at the girl, feeling amused by her panic.

"Scared, are we? Albeit, there is no reason to. As I said I am only passing by. When you should be scared, you'll know it. So, how are you feeling?" the man said, walking even closer to the girl and sitting down on a chair as if he had known her for years.

Sakura felt her heart ready to break at the sound of that threat and she was in the verge of tears but she knew she had to remain calm and control the situation.

She turned her head slowly to look at him, as if he was crazy.

"Who...are...you?" she asked slowly and in a low tone, doubting if she would even get an answer to that.

But to her surprise, the young man responded.

"My name is Itachi. Nice to meet you." the raven joked.

Sakura would remember that name for a long time, that was sure.

It wasnt as much Itachi's words that were getting the best out of her as it was his whole dark aura, his over confident way of walking, the cold inhuman expression on his face, his clothes, Everything about him screamed he was dangerous.

_Itachi..._

"Why me?" Sakura asked, knowing that his answer wasnt complete with just the mention of his name. The real question was, who he was to Sasuke and what he wanted from her.

Itachi coughed amused.

"Why you? What do you mean with that?" he asked, half smiling. He seemed to enjoy her confusion to the fullest of his abilities.

"I mean...why did you come to talk to me? Obviously, you know Sasuke. But me and you are strangers. So, why to me?" Sakura asked, feeling a bit more in control now, after having at least got his name.

"You answered it yourself. It's cause I know Sasuke. Very well." Itachi said, leaning further into the back of his chair.

Sakura looked at him not understanding, then irritation colored her cheeks. Was this man playing with her? What kind of answer was that?

"What the heck do you mean? Try to make sense." she asked, losing a bit of control. She was getting impatient.

"Foolish little girl. What I said makes perfect sense. But that is all I can say."

"Why won't you say more? What's the purpose of all this?" Sakura asked, trying to rise a bit against her cushion.

"Gee, you ask too much, now. If you weren't that much drawn in self pity, maybe you would be able to see what I am talking about for yourself. But allas, my time with you is done. But before I go, I have a little gift to make to you." the raven man stood up from his chair in a confident and cocky air and approached the bed.

Sakura tried to shrink to herself as much as she could, her heart almost racing out of her chest, fearing the worst.

_No, please, don't hurt me..._

"I hope you will cherish it." he said in an enigmatic way as he let a necklace with a small crystal hanging from it on her lap.

Sakura watched with wide eyes as the man dropped this on her lap and walked slowly away, nodding to her.

"Get better, princess." he said in a mocking tone before dissapearing behind the door.

Sakura looked down on the little crystal on her lap. She took it in her hands and brought it closer to her face, trying to examine it. It was of dark red color and it seemed compact.

She didn't understand a thing but she knew she wanted to return home the soonest possible. Her heart was still racing like crazy. She took the little necklace and put it around her neck and under her blouse. Maybe she would ask Sasuke about Itachi later. That man screamed danger. No matter how awkward it'd be to talk again so soon to Sasuke, she had a bad feeling about this that she couldn't ignore.

Suddenly, the door opened again, breaking the perfect silence and a nurse came in, Irine. Irine was friends with her mother, so Sakura was relieved to finally see a familiar non threatening face again.

She would almost jump out of the bed and run in the woman's arms in relief if it wasnt for her broken leg.

"Hey, hey, Sasu-chan! How did you sleep?" the woman asked, trying to make conversation.

"Fine." Sakura lied, putting up a fake smile. She wanted to tell others about Itachi but she was too scared to say anything. What if the man was still around? She decided to stay silent for the time being.

"That's great. How are you feeling? The doctor said that your leg will get better soon." Irine said, smiling widely.

"I am feeling okay." Sakura said trying to be kind, though Irine could tell something was bothering her.

"Hhmm, alright. Well, my shift is ending now so I am going to take you home. Okay?" Irine said.

Sakura froze at that.

"But...what about my brother? He is supposed to come and take me himself." the pink haired girl said, trying to hide the guilty dissapointed tone in her voice.

"I dont think he is supposed to come, hun." the nurse said, preparing Sakura's stuff while talking.

"How do you know?" Sakura raised her tone a bit, a hint of anger escaping her.

The nurse paused to look at her slightly taken aback but then she resumed.

"He was supposed to have been here two hours ago. I called him a while back to check if he would come in the end or not. He said he was busy." Irine finished off, staring at Sakura.

_Busy? How can he be busy? I am his sister! He ought to be here to pick me up himself! Doesn't he care at all about me? That bastard!_

Sakura was both furious and bitter about that. She knew Sasuke probably had lost any respect he had for her, but this was taking it too far. She was his sister, whether he liked it or not. He could at least pick her up from the hospital, since her parents wouldnt return till late at night, even if he wouldnt talk to her for weeks after that.

"O...okay." Sakura said in a barely heard tone, trying to hide the dissapointment in her face.

_There's nothing to feel sad for, girl. It'd be too akward if he came, either way._ She tried to comfort herself. But to no avail. Suddenly, she just felt like breaking down and let her tears roll down.

But she resisted it. Cause she knew better than this.

"Let's go then." she whispered, tossing the blanket away from her. Irine smiled at her and went by her side to help her stand up.

The car arrived at her house and Irine got out to help her inside the house. The nurse rang the bell, while supporting Sakura with her other hand.

Sakura felt like she'd scream at Sasuke if she saw him now. Yet, she awaited for that very moment with all of her heart. Silence. None ever came at the door. Irine rang again. And again. 5 minutes had passed and no Sasuke.

"Maybe he can't hear it." the nurse said, looking at the door pensively.

"Or he just isn't here." Sakura said with a tone of proud bitterness staring at the door bell.

Irine looked at her thoughtfull. She had been kinda surprised when the boy had initially rejected her call to go pick up his sister at the hospital but then she quickly overlooked it. But now, this was too much. Like any proper brother, he could at least have stayed home to wait for his sister and assure her safe return.

"Wait, I think I have a key." Sakura said, searching in her bag. After 2 minutes of intensive searching, she found her key and opened the door.

Irine sighed relieved and helped her inside, carrying her over to her room and helping her lie down on the bed. On their way there, they had passed through most of the rooms in the house and to her dissapointment, Sakura had indeed noticed that Sasuke wasn't home. Even the door of his own room had been left half open and Sasuke wasn't in the kitchen, nor in the living room. Or the bathroom.

But just to make sure, Irine shouted.

"Is anybody here?"

After repeating her question in the same tone and none replied, she took it as a no.

"Looks like you will be alone for a while. I would stay more but I have to go. Is there anything you want me to get you before I leave?" Irine asked, while looking at her watch.

"Nah, I am fine. But thanks for bringing me all the way here, Irine. Really." Sakura said, smiling bitterly at the young woman who smiled right back.

"Don't mention it, lil bug. Alright, so I am leaving now. Take care, okay? Don't do anything stupid till your parents return." Irine said, slowly making her way out of Sakura's room.

"I won't. See ya." Sakura said, watching the woman as she walked away. After 3 minutes, she heard the main door closing. She let her muscles relax and her head fall back against her pillow.

_Can I cry now?_ She asked herself, feeling more alone than ever.

_Yes, none's watching. Cry. Cry._

Sakura's fingers unconsciously wrapped tightly around the little crystal on her chest, as if it could take all her misery away.

And the cloudy sky finally let go of the rain it had been holding.

She had cried herself to sleep, as it seemed. Cause when she finally woke up, it was night already and she could hear frequent noises in the house, meaning that her parents were home.

She tried to stand up in joy. She wanted to run down to them and fall in their arms. But just when she was about to make a move, she felt her leg complaining and immediately everything came back to her mind, fast and painfully. At least, her leg wasn't hurting as much now, as it did yesterday.

She vaguely wondered if Sasuke was in the house, too. But she pushed those thoughts away. Thinking about him only did her bad and she needed to keep a positive mood, or she would break down again.

She could smell delicious scent of food coming from downstairs. What did they have for dinner?

She heard steps outside her room and soon her mother opened the door and walked in to check on her daughter.

"Hey, honey! I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"she asked with a sweet smile as she walked to her side.

"Hi, mum. I am feeling slightly better than before. What's for dinner?" Sakura asked, feeling hungry.

"It's your favourite. Lasagna! I am sorry we didn't come to pick you up from the hospital. So to make up for it I decided to make this for dinner." her mother said and Sakura felt even more alone. As if a food could ever fill in the gap they left with their frequent absence in her life.

Even so, she was so hungry, that she could very easily overlook this, as she always did.

"Yay! Is it ready already?" she asked, getting ready to stand up.

"Yes, hun, it is. But you aren't going anywhere. I will bring it here to your bed. The doctor said you mustn't move." her mum said raising an eye brow at Sakura's impatient gesture.

"But...mum! I dont want to eat here, all alone! I have been alone enough for a day! Plus, you said you wanted to make it up to best gift you could make me is to have a dinner all together as a family for once." Sakura said frowning, as she looked down on her lap.

It was frustrating how her parents missed all the essential things a kid could trully need and focused on all the superficial materialistic ones.

Her mum looked at her pensively, then indecisively and finally with a joyful expression on her face.

"Fine. I ought this much to you." she said, as she helped Sakura stand up.

"Thanks, mum!" Sakura said. She was glad that her parents were such air heads, at times.

After she had been taken down to the dining room and had been sit on the table, her mum served her the food.

"How are you feeling, baby bird?" her father asked her with concern.

"I am okay, dad. How was your day?" Sakura asked, as she started picking on her food.

"Busy, baby. As always." her father said before returning his gaze back to the newspaper he had been reading. Her mum served everyone on the table but someone was missing...

Sasuke.

"Sasuukeee! Dinner's ready!" Sakura's mum said in a loud tone and the raven walked in the room after 3 minutes.

He came to a sudden stop when he noticed Sakura was on the table, too. He had thought she would take food on her bed, given her situation but he was wrong.

Suddenly, her parents stopped to look at him. Sakura felt the atmosphere and she turned her head around to see the raven standing some meters behind her, with an unreadable look on his face.

She turned her head to her front again, after staring for a while. She tightened the grip on her fork.

She had forgotten all about him for a while but now she realised that it had been a big mistake to sit on the same table with him. Yet, she shouldn't care. She wanted to spend some quality time with her parents. He could be absent for all she cared.

"What is it, son? Won't you sit down?" the dad asked, raising a confused eye brow at Sasuke.

"I didn't think...There is no room for me. Plus I am not feeling hungry." Sasuke lied, wishing he had known from before.

Sakura felt the bite sitting on her neck, as she heard Sasuke talking. He was avoiding her. And in a painfully obvious way.

"Nonsense! You haven't eaten anything all night! Come here and join us!" the mother said, nodding at Sasuke to come over.

"There's really no need to..."the raven talked back.

"Son, it's not kind doing this. We havent eaten together for ages. You shouldn't reject your family like that." the dad said, earning a glance from Sakura.

"Ugh...fine." Sasuke whispered in defeat as he silently took his seat next to Sakura's.

Sakura couldn't bring herself to look at him at all. She even had difficulty chewing, feeling him so close to her.

Sasuke didn't look at her, either. Her parents were basically chatting Sakura up during the dinner's period and Sakura pretended she was cheerful and busy talking to them. But she had a feeling Sasuke had been thinking the worst about her the whole time.

"So...how was the trip home?" Sakura's mum asked. Sakura could feel Sasuke flinching next to her.

A brief silence followed.

"I..." Sasuke was about to tell the truth when Sakura cut him off.

"It was good. Sasuke came right on time to pick me up." Sakura lied through her teeth, flashing a fake smile to her mum.

"Y...yeah." Sasuke whispered, unsure but choosing to go along with Sakura's lie.

"Is that so? Because the nurse told me you refused to go. I know she's the one who brought Sakura home. What is the explanation of this?" her mum asked, making Sakura flinch this time.

For some unknown reason, Sakura felt the need to get Sasuke out of this, even if he totally deserved it.

Before Sasuke had any time to talk, Sakura butt in.

"It's not his fault. He got confused, not knowing the right time." Sakura said, trying to sound as convincing as she could.

"Shut up." Sasuke said, gripping his glass tightly, as anger escaped from his onyx eyes and lips.

Sakura turned to look at him shocked this time. Not only was she helping him even after what he had done this morning, but he was the one to be mad at her? This was crazy.

She tried to speak but no words could make it to her lips, frozen as she was, reading the so obvious expression in Sasuke's eyes: hatred.

He wasn't even looking at her. He still didn't dare to. Instead, his glare had been fixated on his plate. But Sakura somehow knew it was directed at her.

"Hey, young man! Watch your language!" Sakura's dad said, slapping his newspaper on the table.

Sakura's mother was instead staring at Sasuke in surprise and anger.

Sasuke stood up slowly and walked away, as he headed to his room, trying to supress his anger.

Sakura looked at her lasagna, shock, confusion and bitterness still swimming around in her chest.

Suddenly, she wasn't that hungry anymore.

And while her parents were whispering to each other about her onisan's attitude( "Can you believe him? What's wrong with that boy?" " I tell you, he is going through adolescense. Teen boys can be like that." "You weren't that bad, were you?" " Honey, I was an exception." her father said cockily), Sakura could hear a certain door closing in barely compressed fury, upstairs.

TBC.

Reviews? Come on, I need more!

Edit: Thanks to my comments really gave me the fuel to make another chapter for this story. I can't thank you enough. I replied personally to each of you. So, I will save this space and just say thank you, once more. Ja ne!)


	7. Chapter 7

Next day, Sakura wasn't feeling that much better. But not as much upset, as she felt last night. Her anger about Sasuke acting jerkish had dissipated by a lot and she had spent all night being worried over that Itachi person. She closed the little crystal tightly inside her palm. The dark raven had been wandering in her mind for hours, reminding her of the scary scene in the hospital. Sasuke probably hated her, and he had showed as much. And it would take all the positivity and hope in Sakura to gather her powers and confront him. But she had been thinking about it, all night. Towards early noon, just before the lunch, the pinkette decided to walk up to Sasuke's room and demand his attention.

She dragged her steps to his door, painfully slow, as her heart beat increased and became too intense for her own good. She almost felt her chest hurting. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door, before her courage left her and she ran away.

No reply came. She knoched again. Still silence. She broke it in a trembling voice.

"Sasuke?" she almost whispered. Again, no reply. This time, she waited 3 minutes before knocking angrily on the wooden structure.

After a while, an annoyed voice came from inside.

"Leave."

Sakura felt her cheeks coloring in anger. She was about to come up with some bitter retort but she remembered the reason she was there and stayed patient, giving it another try.

"Sasuke, we need to talk."

Total and utter silence.

"Please..."Sakura said almost pleadingly, her voice a broken mess.

"Thck. Annoying." Sasuke sput.

"Hey!...Listen, we need to talk. It's important,okay? Trust me?"

"Just go away, already. I am busy now." Sasuke said.

"Okay. So, when will you have some time?" Sakura asked, standing on the tip of her toes in anxiety.

She heard some steps approaching rapidly the door and she backed away in a flash.

The door opened, and Sasuke's handsome face peered at her through it. He had his backpack hanging from his right shoulder as he looked down on her with indifference mixtured with disdain.

He was wearing sporty clothes and sneakers.

Sakura caught herself staring and she immediately focused her gaze back on his own, suddenly feeling too awkward under his cold glare.

"For you? Never." Sasuke said in an arrogant tone, as he walked past her and went down the stairs.

Sakura took a minute to process in her brain what he had just told her. Almost fuming with anger, she ran after him, trying to catch up.

"Sasuke, wait!" she said, her voice sounding more pleading than what she had meant it to.

Sasuke stopped briefly on his track, as if waiting for her to speak.

"This is important! Trust me." she whispered, too afraid of his reply. She knew in her heart that all his reactions would be negative, yet her worry pushed her to keep trying.

"Trust you? I never did. What makes you think I'm gonna do it now?Especially now?" Sasuke chuckled bitterly and resumed his walking.

Sakura felt her heart missing a beat at the mean words that cut through her like a sharp knife.

She watched at his retreating form, trying to come up with something, but the seconds slipped away and her mind was frozen at his words. It was as if the time had stopped.

The only thing to remind her that she wasn't living in a dream, was the sound of the door closing.

"Wow...Thanks." she muttered bitterly, as if Sasuke could still hear her.

"But...I guess you're right. I wouldn't trust me, either." she whispered as she sat on her knees looking at the spot Sasuke was standing on before he left.

_He doesnt even want to listen to what I have to say. I feel so alone. He...it hurts to admit but...he will neve forgive me! _Sakura thought in depression, as she looked down on the floor in front of her and brushed the wooden surface with her finger, as a tear ran down her pale face and fell on the pavement, staining it a darker brown.

She stood there for some seconds, her mind tottaly blank, unable to get out from the pit of misery Sasuke had thrown it into. Suddenly, an anger she hadnt felt before surfaced through all the pain and made her cheeks flash a dangerous red, as she stood up.

"You know what! Have it your way! I am not even going to try and warn you again for that stupid lunatic! Afterall, it's your problem, not mine. Stupid Sasuke!" she yelled to noone as she fixed her clothes in fury and walked to her room.

She was sick and tired of Sasuke's nasty behavior ever since the dark truth had slipped past her lights on that fateful night. But what made her even angrier is that with Sasuke's words to her before, she realised that his behaviour was never exactly anywhere near nice.

Sure, she felt guilty and all. But there was no need to let Sasuke push her around all her life. Sasuke had to learn his limits.

At the same time, she hated herself for not being able to resist wondering where Sasuke had gone to. It was Saturday, a day he usually spent inside, playing games on his playstation.

_Judging by the way he dressed, he's probably going to play basketball with Naruto and his friends._Sakura thought, kicking softly her legs in the air, in frustration.

Little did she know that Sasuke had no plans of actually going out that day and had turned down Naruto's offer to join them in the Saturday game, but had started getting ready to go, as soon as he heard her knocking on his door.

The rest of the weekend went by painfully slow for Sakura. Sasuke had been giving her the cold shoulder whenever she tried to approach him. She wouldnt flat out do as much as talk to him but she was still trying subtly to get his attention or initiate a conversation. But he would always push her off in a stuck up way, like immediately walking out of a room when she entered it, or turning the tv on really loudly when she crossed the living room or going out of the house, as soon as their parents left the house, even if they had asked him to stay inside to guard Sakura.

Sakura's patience and confidence was dropping lower each passing hour. What made it worse is that she knew he wasnt doing this simply to piss her off. He was doing it because he really couldnt stand her presence around him.

On monday, both her and Sasuke were in for a big and not very pleasant susprise.

Sakura was walking around the school corridor with her friend Ino, as Sakura pretended she was listening to Ino's endless gossiping, whilst her mind was lost in deep thoughts.

"Sakura-chan!Ohayo!" she heard a cheeky voice yelling and immediately she knew to whom it belonged.

"Oh, not that loud guy, again!" Ino scoffed, annoyed she had been cut off by Naruto.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun."Sakura said surprised by the sudden approach. With the corner of her eye, she caught Hinata talking to her friends in a discreet mode in the other side of the corridor and she had the faint impression that they were all looking at their place.

Naruto carelessly pushed Ino away and took Sakura to the side to whisper to her.

"Saku-chan. Will you help me please? Please! I told Hinata-chan that you are my girlfriend to make her jealous cause she said she doesnt like me anymore and that bastard Sasuke ruined it, saying that I could never get a girlfriend, in front of her. So, please, can we pretend we are boyfriend and girlfriend for now? Just for today? It's all I am asking! For the sake of our friendship!" Naruto finished, watching around to make sure none heard him whilst Ino was shooting angry glares towards his side.

Sakura listened to him frightened for some seconds, wondering what she was about to get herself into. But Naruto felt like a friend to her and she couldnt deny him help, even though her gut screamed to her to say no.

"Ok, fine, fine. I will help you. But just for this break. Ok? Then it's over." Sakura whispered.

"Yes, thank you! Dont worry, just this once will do, Sakura-chan. I knew you'd help me!" Naruto said.

"So...what do we do now...?" Sakura asked awkwardly, unsure of the plan.

"Uhm,...we have to hold hands and walk closely and pretend we are chatting like a couple, hehe." Naruto said, looking at Sakura pleadingly.

Sakura didnt want the rest of the school thinking she was with Naruto, but since there werent that many pupils in the corridor to begin with, she could drawn in her embarassment and do a good deed for a friend, for this once.

"Uh oh, okay...You start." Sakura whispered.

"Yush!" Naruto said. He gently took hold of Sakura's hand in his and dragged himself closer to her.

Sakura blushed as she felt suddenly everyone in the corridor death glaring at them.

What did I do? What did I do? She panicked. Naruto took her out of her thoughts, when he spoke.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Put up some acting, let's get it going, ya know?"Naruto said, starting to feel akward with Sakura's lack of reaction.

"Yeah, you're right. I am sorry!"Sakura laughed it off, as she held Naruto's hand back in hers and pretended she was focusing on him in admiration.

Ino nodded at her with an expression as if she was saying "What the fuck are you doing?"

Sakura mouthed to her "I will explain later." and Ino seemed to understand cause she stopped staring at them like they were crazy and gave a quick glance over to Hinata, knowingly. Sakura was glad that her friend was as smart as they came.

Vaguely, Sakura wondered if Hinata or her friends could tell it was fake, as well, cause everyone almost in the school knew that Naruto's real crush was Hinata.

As minutes went by and the acting went on-Ino had already excused herself and walked away in boredom-Sakura concluded that Hinata was rather jealous, judging by the death glares she was throwing at them and the intense chatting going on with her friends.

"I think we got her." she winked playfully at Naruto, only to notice he was staring in the distance, as a deer stuck in red lights.

"Oh, no, the teme. He's gonna ruin it again." Naruto cursed under his breath and Sakura followed his gaze immediately, feeling the blood in her veins freezing.

Her eyes fell on her brother, whose coal orbs had fixated on a death glare on his friend, Naruto. Now if only looks could kill. Sakura thought, as she unwantingly shivered.

He approached them slowly, under the gaze of everyone in the corridor.

"Hey, dobe. What are you doing here?" the raven said, mockingly.

"Go away, teme. Can't you see I am busy with my new girlfriend now?" Naruto said loudly so that Hinata could hear, winking at Sasuke at the same time, so that he would get the hint.

Sasuke seemed to get it because there was a brief pause before he respoke.

"Heh, dobe. I didn't know you were **that **desperate." Sasuke said in irony, slipping a quick but sharp glance over Sakura.

Sakura had to clench her first in order to contain herself from retorting but Naruto got her first.

"Teme! Don't talk like that about Sakura-chan! And besides, you got no room to talk. Karin. Remember?" Naruto said, letting go of Sakura's hand as he approached Sasuke in anger.

Sasuke stayed still on his spot, unaffected and perfectly calm, something that only fueled Naruto more, as the two broke out in a staring contest.

"At least, mine was real. And not a vitrine. Seriously, just grow up, already. No wonder Hinata doesn't like you." Sasuke said, his eyes coldest than ever.

Sakura wanted to interfere and stand up for Naruto because she thought Sasuke's behavior was so unfair and unneeded for, but she held back, too paralyzed in shock to do anything. She didn't understand why Sasuke was acting so fiery about this, but she had a vague feeling it had to do with her and she didnt like it. Was he trying to show his disgust for her once more?

Naruto heard Hinata's friends bursting out in giggles in Sasuke's last words, while Hinata only stared at them kind of sad. That was all Naruto needed to dive forward and try to punch Sasuke.

Sasuke had seen it coming, so he stepped back immediately and tried to kick Naruto on the shin.

Sakura felt that it was all her fault and she suddenly jumped out from her paralytic state. She ran to the two fighting boys, trying to break them up, whilst faint voices could be heard saying

"Quick,break it off! Teacher's coming!"

Naruto was pushed back by Sasuke and hit his back against the wall, whilst Hinata looked at him in worry but ran away as fast.

Sasuke was ready to run back to Naruto and consume his fight, whilst Sakura was trying to act as a human wall for her friend. She felt the blood in her veins freezing as she looked into Sasuke's eyes. It felt as if it wasnt Sasuke anymore. As if he had lost control. She felt that Sasuke was hating on someone, but that wasn't nor Naruto nor her. He just hated. Whilst she was trying to keep Sasuke from lanching back to Naruto, Sasuke knocked over a statue head placed on an altar on the corridor, causing it to fall and break in half.

Sakura let a scared gasp escape her lips and the sound of the statue breaking was enough to bring Sasuke back to reality. He regained his composure and Sakura stepped back, trying to look around.

She heard Naruto saying "Shit!Run for your lives!" before he ran away scared and she turned her face to the direction he had last looked at before he turned away, only to see the headmaster and a teacher descending the stairs and looking at her and Sasuke(the only people left in the room) in a strict way.

She took a quick glance at Sasuke, who was staring off in the distance, thinking he hadnt got enough hits to Naruto, as he realised the punishment would fall on his head.

"What on earth is going on, here, you two?" the headmaster asked and Sakura knew this wasnt gonna end well.

" I slipped and pushed the altar by mistake." Sasuke said in a perfectly controlled voice. Sakura's green orbs shot at him in surprise. It was true that he was the one who had broken the statue, yet she didnt expect him to take all the blame on himself, since she's the one who had pushed him to do so.

"No, it was me! It was me the one who broke the statue!" Sakura said, trying to sound sure about herself, as she was wondering why the damn she was doing this all so suddenly.

She felt Sasuke staring at her in surprise, as well. But it was quickly gone.

"She's lying. It's my fault." Sasuke said, turning back to the headmaster.

"No, it isn't! I pushed you!" Sakura said, turning to him. Sasuke didnt spare her a glance, awaiting for the headmasters answer who was staring at them as if they were insane.

"Here's what we'll do. You're gonna both get the punishment for this, since you want it so much. Oh and you better pay up for the school property you so carelessly destroyed! Detention once school's over. Oh, and be careful to not break anything else. Or, suspension's gonna follow!" the old man said as he shook his head dissaprovingly and walked away.

"Brats these days..." he whispered as the teacher agreed with him and suggested something about stricter punishments.

As the voices faded, Sakura turned to look back at Sasuke only to realise he had already began walking away. She looked at his retreating back, sighing deeply.

What had she got herself into, again? She was so mad at Naruto, all of a sudden. But she knew she had none to blame but herself. And despite everything that followed that episode, Sasuke's hating eyes couldn't stop wandering in her mind. It was then when she started realising a tiny bit of the shadow he was hiding in him.

She still had 3 classes before school was over. For some reason, she found herself looking forward to it. Being in the same room with Sasuke...Would it finally give her the chance to come closer to him?

At the english class, Ino was gifting her a headache with her constant questions about what had happened and how and Sakura was replying patiently to all of them just to avoid her asking them later. She knew there was no way Ino would let it drop, she would learn what she wanted, whether it was now or after a week.

"Damn, forehead! You could have just said it was Sasuke's fault! Silly goose!" the blonde said, chewing a gum impatiently.

"I couldnt do that. It was partially my faul, Ino." Sakura said soberly, as she copied the notes from the blackboard to her notebook.

"So what? The headmaster didn't have to know that." Ino said, as if it was common sense.

"Forget it." Sakura said tiredly, as she let her pencil down and looked at her watch.

"Alright, pinky! But I still think that was stupid!"

When the classes were finally over, a teacher led Sakura to another classroom, the one she'd be in detention for. It was the same classroom they held everyone who was in detention. Sakura had been there once before. She vaguely remembered the inner structure, the wide windows, the eroded walls, the dusty chairs and old desks.

"You can go after an hour has passed." the teacher said, pointing the wall clock to her.

"Okay. Bye." Sakura said as the teacher waved bye and left.

She stayed in complete silence for 10 minutes, wondering if Sasuke had got away with it, in the end.

Her heart took up beating ten miles per second, when she heard steps out of the door.

The door opened and the same teacher accompanied Sasuke in the room. He showed him the clock, and left, locking the door behind him.

Sakura couldnt prevent herself from taking a deep loud breath, as she felt her heart would explode any minute, as she watched the raven's handsome figure walking to the back of the room under the faintnsun light falling so fittingly on his soft features.

Sasuke's onyx eyes fell on hers for the slightest of seconds, making her breath to stop on its tracks.

He had a mysterious unreadable look in them.

When she regained her breath, Sasuke had already accomodated himself at the back of the room, sitting on the dusty windowsill of the big closed window, as he stared in front of him, pensive as ever.

Silence.

Sakura was wondering what was in her brother's mind. She started fidgeting with her fingers, wishing she hadn't thought it'd be that easy to spend that detention with her crush.

As minutes went by and none talked, Sakura took a deep silent breath and decided that this was her best chance to talk to Sasuke. This time there were no other rooms he could go to, no tv he could turn on, none else to focus on.

She slowly stood up and cleared her thought. She turned around slowly and looked at Sasuke shyly.

He was looking at his hands resting on his knees, lost in thought.

Sakura took some steps towards him. His head rose. She stopped on her tracks. Yet his eyes didnt trail up to her figure. His gaze focused on the space before her feet. She sighed inwardly.

Sasuke's POV

_My sin_

/

His head dropped again. She resumed walking. And stopped when she was standing next to him. She quickly sat down near him, half a meter separating their profiles.

"Sasuke...I think it's time we talked" Sakura whispered unsurely, staring at the blackboard, as she played nervously with her fingers.

"You're so predictable." Sasuke chuckled sarcastically.

Sakura had forgotten all about Itachi these last days, with all that had been going on.

Sakura turned to stare at his profile.

"What?" she asked.

"The moment you said it was your fault, I knew you had this in mind. Say, Sakura, this is why you did it. To talk to me, by all means, even if I made it clear I don't give a crap about what you got to say." the raven said, turning slightly to the side to look at her knowingly.

Sakura felt her cheeks blushing, not sure if it was because he was right or cause of anger. He was upsetting her, that was sure.

"I know you don't care, Sasuke. But it's something to do with me. I want to feel better about myself by telling you some things."

"Do you feel guilty?" Sasuke asked her, turning to fully look at her with a fake non chalant look on his face.

Sakura's breath stopped for a while.

Why did he have to make everything so much harder?

A prolonged pause followed. The pinkette broke the silence, trying to sound collected.

"Yes." inwardly she ordered the tears in the edge of her eyes to stay hidden.

Sasuke's POV

_I don't._

_/_

"If you think that I actually mind, then you're once more badly mistaken. I have told you before, nothing you can do or say to me can affect me in any way." Sasuke said calmly and coldly, returning his gaze to the blackboard.

Sakura's eyes widened in hurt.

"How can you say that, Sasuke? Dont you feel even a bit bothered by it? We are siblings!"

"Shut up, already." Sasuke sneered, sighing as he leaned his head slightly to the side in annoyance.

Sakura felt her face catching on fire, as she stood up and stood in front of him.

"No, I wont! You won't boss me around anymore! I want us to solve this so that things can go back to the way they were before!"

"So annoying..." Sasuke sighed, as he closed his eyes with his hands and looked at the pavement.

Sakura caught his wrists and dragged his hands away, forcing him to listen to her.

Sasuke looked at her in susprise.

"Sasuke, stop being such a wuss! Stop facing away from what bothers you!" Sakura yelled, tigthening the grip on Sasuke's wrists painfully.

Sasuke's onyx orbs took in an angry motion.

He dragged his hands out of Sakura's grip with an abrupt move.

"How can this bother me? Things haven't changed at all for me. I told you, you're not my sister! I do not care to make things better with you." Sasuke said slowly with controlled anger.

"Oh...oh...Ok. So if I am not your sister, then what on earth am I to you?" Sakura, said, her hand burning with the desire to slap the raven's pale cheek flesh as hard as it could.

"You're nothing." Sasuke said simply as if he was stating that the sky is blue and the roses are red.

"Oh..." Sakura muttered softly, as tears started rolling down her face. She turned away and faced the opposite direction, trying to control herself.

_Damn you. Do not break down. _She thought.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do? I've run out of ideas on how to deal with you. I really have." Sakura complained, trying to hide the trembling in her voice.

Silence followed. Then the raven broke it.

"Don't deal with do not talk to me. Ever. Pretend we never met. We are strangers under the same house. And that's all." Sasuke said slowly and casually.

Sasuke's POV

_If you do that, everything will be easier. For both of us. But mostly for me._

_/end of pov_

"Is that what you want?" Sakura asked, her voice trembling.

"I do. But I doubt you could ever stop talking to me." the raven said, with a rather tired look.

Sakura turned around fast and walked back to him.

"Oh, you think so? Don't be so sure. I might just do it! And never talk to you again! E-v-e-r." Sakura said as she wiped the flowing tears away and turned around again.

Sasuke's POV

_That just can't and won't happen. Heh._

_/end of POV_

"That's a good thing." Sasuke said, only to piss her off more. Sakura sat down for a bit on a desk somewhere in front but not too far from Sasuke, showing him her back.

_Calm down, girl. You can be strong. I know you can. Don't let that jerk get you your tears and say yes. You have the strength and you know it._

Sakura looked at the watch on the wall. Three more minutes and she'd be free to go, to run away from that nightmare of a detention.

She heard the door being unlocked and the teacher peered in to announce to them.

"Detention's over. You can leave. Don't forget to bring your money, tomorrow. Ja ne." the teacher said but Sasuke didnt even bother looking at him. His eyes were fixated on the back of Sakura, a hint of concern gracing his face.

Sasuke's POV

_Why is she so silent? Is it possible that she's really considering of what I told her? Sigh, I hope this day had never happened._

_/end of POV_

A brief silence followed. Neither of them spoke.

Until, Sakura said, calmly and determined, with a hint of finality in her tone:

"You know, Sasuke,..."

she sighed

" I am actually not going to talk to you ever again. Bye."

And with that, she stood up in a flash from the chair and ran to the door, as she couldnt keep her tears on hold anymore.

Sasuke's POV

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_NO._

_/end of POV_

"NO. Don't." she heard Sasuke, saying softly but surely.

She stopped for a minute, then shook her head lightly and ran out of the classroom with all of her might.

After some seconds, she heard someone running towards her. She didn't even bother to look back. She knew whom it was.

Before she was able to put her hand on the door, she was suddenly turned around and pushed back against the glass door, as Sasuke trapped her between his hand and the wall, standing 5 inches away from her.

She couldn't even manage to look into his eyes. She kept her gaze fixated on his blue shirt, having lost any mood to deal with anything and anyone. Her mind wasn't in a state to process anything. All it could vaguely register was that they were alone in a huge building and Sasuke's fast paced, short breaths that running had caused to him.

_Please, let this be over. _Her mind cried at her.

Sasuke's POV

_It won't, because I won't let it to._

"Sakura. Don't do it."

PS: I know ya'll hate me for writing Sasuke such a jerk in this chapter!It was painful even for me to write all those hateful lines that I wish I didnt have to and that I could take back! But this is a part of the story I had to get over with! I am sorry for any possible dissapointments! I will make up for it! I promise. :)

I had promised to a dear reviewer that Id' make a Sasuke POV in this chapter. I know the one I made here is too small and prolly you didn't like it. But I spent all night typing this chapter up and somehow I forgot all about the POV. Trying to fit it in just didnt blend that nice. I promise there will be chapters with more of Sasuke POV in the future, though. Gomen!

Reviews? :3


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura's vision had blured out at this point, as her gaze was still fixed on the blue body wall in front of her.

She was so confused by Sasuke's actions, and she wanted to look into his own eyes for an answer. But she was afraid that he'd see the curiosity and weakness in her green orbs. And she had promised herself, she would stop being weak for Sasuke.

Both stayed silence for some seconds, till Sakura interrupted the silence, phrasing her question.

"What? Don't do what?" she whispered, trying to clear her vision and calm down her heart beat.

_Don't stop talking to me._

Sasuke's hand dropped but he didn't move. His breathing had calmed down now. She didnt get a response. She finally raised her gaze to his, and their eyes locked.

There was a hint of fear in Sasuke's eyes. But she caught herself staring in them, unable to break the intense eye contact.

_Damn it, Sasuke. Just when I thought I could stop being weak. All it takes for me is to look into your eyes, again and my resolve turns to dust._

Sasuke looked at her, if he was searching very hard to find something in her eyes. Sakura started feeling uncomfortable under his intense examaning stare.

In the same, time, he couldn't bring himself to complete his sentence, making Sakura nervous.

After a while, she saw his eyes retaking their unreadable motion and he seemed to suddenly sober.

"Forget it." he whispered finally, as he stepped back. He opened the door and walked out while Sakura was still standing there, dumb founded.

The tears on her cheeks had dried now but she felt a big emptyness in her heart and her hurting mind was screaming to her to run outside and have Sasuke finish that sentence.

Cause for a moment it had seemed like his cold wall and his defences had fallen down, inviting her in. But then they suddenly came back, leaving Sakura confused as ever.

What would he have told her? She couldnt stop thinking about it. She detached her back from the door and walked out, following in Sasuke's steps.

She was determined to find out what he wanted to tell her. Because something in her heart telled her it was important.

But all her intentions soon came to an end, as she stood frozen on her tracks.

Karin was touching Sasuke's arm suggestively and Sasuke seemed to be saying something to her. Karin went even closer to Sasuke and snaked her hand around his arm. Sasuke didnt push her away. If anything, it seemed as if he was okay with it.

Sakura looked down, dissapointment and jealousy filling her mind. Sasuke wasn't even paying attention to her anymore. Did she even though have a right to feel the way she did? She was both confused and angry.

She stormed past them, ignoring them pointingly. She heard Karin sneering something offensive about her to Sasuke but she didn't give her the satisfaction of showing that she cared.

She didn't even wait to see if Sasuke would say anything to support her. She walked away as fast as possible from the two, hoping that she still had time to catch the bus.

"Sasuke, are you even listening to me?" Karin said annoyed as she noticed that Sasuke was staring pensively at Sakura's retreating back.

"I am not interested in your gossip, Karin. Bye." Sasuke said coldly to her and walked away.

"Pffft, it wasn't gossip!"Karin fumed as she watched him walking away towards Naruto's house.

Sasuke had to catch up with the dobe and make things up with him. He already knew the Sakura gf scene was a fake, Naruto had warned him about it some days ago, yet Sasuke never thought he would actually go on and do it. Yet, he ruined it. He still didn't get why. All he remembered is that when he saw Naruto touching Sakura like that and whispering in her ear, everything else faded for him and his anger took over.

_I am not supposed to let her have any effect on me. Even if it's just anger. _The raven thought as he crossed the street.

He rang the bell on Naruto's house and Naruto's mum let him in, walking him to the dobe's room.

Once Sasuke was in, Naruto threw a tantrum at him.

"You bastard teme!What was that for, this morning?" Heeeeh?" Naruto yelled, standing up and hitting Sasuke with a pillow.

Sasuke pushed him slightly away.

"Stop it. I came here to ...to apologize. Okay?" Sasuke said and Naruto gave him a surprised look.

"Why did you do it, teme? You knew it was fake I had warned you."Naruto asked, still confused.

"I dont know what got to me. I'm sorry. Let's just move on?" Sasuke said looking hesitantly at Naruto.

"Man, okay. I can forgive you. Plus, you got what you deserved, you lil detention punk."Naruto joked as he nudged Sasuke's shoulder.

"But you really need to calm down when it comes to your sister. It's ok to be protective but you over did it." Naruto said walking back to his chair in front of his XBOX.

"You silly dobe, I was just in a bad mood, this morning. This has nothing to do with her." Sasuke said, walking towards Naruto and sitting next to him.

"That's what you always say, teme. Do I really have to remind you of all those times you got Hulk mode when you thought a guy was closing up on Sakura?" Naruto said, rolling his eyes mockingly.

"Dobe, don't be stupid. When did I ever get in a fight with them or act angry? I kept out of her stuff for as long as I can remember myself. I don't care who Sakura's dating. It's not my business." Sasuke finished off, trying to manage a hit on Naruto's avatar in that rpg game.

"Teme, you might not have acted out to _them_, but you sure did to Sakura. Is it a mere coincidence you were always being a super jerk to her right after? You always ignored her but for these very times." Naruto said.

"This has nothing to do with it, you dumbass." Sasuke sneered, annoyed.

"Oh really? And I think it does. You see, Neji Hyuga acts exactly the same to Hinata whenever he thinks we two got something going on." Naruto said, managing a hit on Sasuke's player.

"That may be the case with Neji. But I am different." Sasuke kept denying it, even if he knew it was somewhat true deep down.

"Ok, then. Serious question now: Would you mind if I was to ask Sakura-chan out?" Naruto suddenly asked with a sly grin on his face.

Sasuke secretly clenched his fist, trying to keep his composure.

"I don't care. Do what you want." he said.

When Naruto turned his head back to the screen, his avatar had been slaughtered big time by Sasuke's.

"Who knows, maybe I will,... some day."Naruto said with a teasing grin just to spite him more, though Sasuke thought his tone had a hint of something serious about it. He inwardly cringed at the thought.

Sakura just hanged up on Ino after spending 1 hour on the phone with her, ranting over how Karin was such a whore and how she'd get back on her some day. Not that Sakura planned to ever revenge Karin for all the bullying and the insecurities she had tried to cause to her, but it made her feel better just by saying it. Exactly because deep down she knew she didnt have the power to become a total cold bitch like the red head.

She was still angry and going paranoid over the Sasuke-Karin scene she had witnessed that morning. First, Sasuke made her cry, then made her mad enough to never talk to him again, then made her tough act crumble back to zero and then he left her without even explaning anything, just to meet with Karin, right in front of her wet eyes.

He was lucky that he hadnt come home with her, or Sakura would have jumped on him and clawed his face off with pleasure. But as the hours passed one by one, she was able to calm down a bit and think more logically. It was obvious that Sasuke was playing with her. He had only run after her to see if he would be able to make her melt. And Sakura had just given him the satisfcation he was seeking. It's not like she had jumped right in his arms or anything. No. But she felt dissapointed in herself. The least she should have done, was to slap his hand away and storm off, without looking back.

But she hadnt. Instead, she had been naive enough to fall for his tricks.

_If you want to see how tough I can be, I will put on quite a good show for you, onisan. _Sakura thought, her eyes narrowing at the feeling of hurt ego inside her, urging her to get revenge on that scum that was called Sasuke.

And she was going to do to him exactly what she had planned to, when she got up from that chair and walked away, at the detention. Ignore him.

When Sasuke got back home, it was a calm night, and the parents were away as usual, leaving Sakura and him alone.

Of course, none would make any effort to approach each other. The only time Sakura caught his sight, was by accident, when she walked into the kitchen, in hopes of finding still some chocolate in their fridge. She stopped right on her tracks when she noticed the raven already there, filling up a glass with milk.

With his back at her, she made no effort to talk to him, even though she had to clench her first real tight to not indulge into her anger that wanted her to start yelling.

_No, Sakura. That would only show him you're weak. Let's not have lil Sasuke win this game._

When Sasuke finally felt a presence behind him, he slowly turned around. He momentarily flinched when his gaze fell on Sakura, but he regained his composure more than fast. He averted his eyes away, grabbed his glass and walked past Sakura who walked past him and to the fridge at the same time, completely avoiding to look at him, just like he did.

Inside her though, she was boiling mad.

_How can he act so cooly after all that happened this morning?_

But a second voice in her head kept whispering to her:

_And what if he's not just playing? What if he really meant it? Does this mean we should __**never**__ talk to him again?_

Sakura wasnt too sure about that. The word never weighted too heavy in her mind.

_Never is a long, long time._

_But so is the time I put up with him. Weak Sakura is over! Shanarooo!_

Sakura thought as she grabbed the last piece of cake she found in the fridge and jumped on the couch.

"Let's see, what's on tv tonight?" she whispered to heself as she caught the remote and turned on the

lifeless box.

A female voice was heard from the tv, announcing tonight's program.

_This was tonight's news done and over! Coming next : "Never On Sunday", right after the commercials!_

Sakura wasnt sure but she _accidentally_ changed channel.

Days had gone by and her and Sasuke wouldnt exchange not even a single word. And worst of all was that Sasuke was looking totally fine with it. Sakura's determination would slightly crumble sometimes in front of Sasukes perfectly cold and indifferent exterior and then she would look at him a bit more, perhaps stare at him for more than 2 seconds and then avert her eyes when Sasuke was as responsive as a dead fish.

But she wasnt merely looking at him, her expressions said it all. That she wanted them to break their all out cold war of silent indifference. But Sasuke would never look at her again, and thus it was pointless. If it wasnt for her own pride, she'd may let herself do just what the second , weaker, voice in her head told her to, thus to beg him to break his ice and hope he'd go back to at least telling her "ohayo".

But luckily for her dignity, she hadnt given in to it yet, and she didnt plan to.

The worst thing was, that if she ever talked to him first, first thing shed tell would be to rant about Karin.

It was monday morning, oh how she hated the start of the week, mainly cause of school. But lately also cause it reminded her of how another whole week of her and Sasuke completely ignoring each others existance started,

She was at school, waiting for the bell to ring, as Ino and her group hovered around her, the blonde whispering at her from time to time.

But Sakura wouldnt engage in the conversation if only to give short replies to her friend. God knew how akward she always felt when it was more than just her and Ino in a company, let alone people she wasnt familiar with.

Despite Ino knowing Sakura's levels of shyness, she still managed to act pretty ignorant about it and constantly show off her social skills at the expense of poor Sakura.

But because she loved Ino for the wonderful friend she could be when she wanted to, she put up with it.

Naruto noticed Sakura from afar and waved at her, walking closer.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, making the girls nearby giggle or look annoyed at him.

Sakura cringed at all the attention momentarily shifted over to them, but she replied back non theless.

"Ohayo, Naruto!" she said, faking a cheerful smile.

As Ino seemed oblivious to the fact that Sakura had stopped to talk with Naruto and was no longer walking by her side, Naruto took advantage of the chance to chat with the pink haired girl.

"Sakura-chan, I've sent you so many emails yet you never replied to me!" Naruto said, pouting in a childish way.

"Oh gomenasai, Naruto. I just...you know, I am not sure if I can do it. Help you with Hinata, anymore, I mean." Sakura said, as she had completely forgot about Naruto's constant pleas to fake his girfriend. She had always thought the idea was childish and stupid yet she felt sorry for Naruto at the same time. The guy was really desperate.

"Why is this, Sakura-chan? Are you ashamed to be seen as my girlfriend?" Naruto asked, naive hurt obvious on his face.

"No! Of course not!" Sakura said, wondering if she was even being honest with herself, saying that.

"Then what is it? Wait , I know! Its that Sasuke-teme you're scared of!"

"What? No! Just where are you getting this from?" Sakura said, enraged at the thought of Sasuke thinking she was scared of him.

"Well, Sakura. You havent exactly dated any guys from what I can remember! Oh yeah it was this once, but then Sasuke yelled at you so you had to end it." Naruto said, trying to remember.

Sakura raised an eye brow at surprise.

"This was because my father told him to! And I was only 12, dear god! How do you remember all this, anyway?" Sakura asked, thinking Naruto had a common thing with Ino: gossip.

Sakura couldnt help but feel hurt tagging at the edges of her heart as she remembered that day.

Flashback:

_Sasuke: What's your business with that guy?_

_Sakura: Why do you suddenly care? It never seemed to bother you before!_

_Sasuke: I take no interest in your stuff. But If you think acting like a whore only at your 12 is perfectly fine, then have it your way! But dad is dissapointed in you!_

_Sakura: Whore? How? We have barely done anything! And dad knows that! He trusts me!_

_Sasuke: If he trusts you, then why did he put me to end this for him?_

_Sakura: I dont believe you. You'r lying. Dad would never think I am a whore!_

_Sasuke: He doesnt. But I do._

/end

What's worse, Sakura felt even more stupid about that memory, mostly because right after Sasuke had told her off, she had ran crying to her child crush and broke it up with him. It wasnt something that big either way. But at least it was something healthy. At least, it wasn't Sasuke...

And after that she took the downhill, obsessing over a raven boy that made her heart beat like a rocket in explosion. What was sad is that she didnt know if she hadnt attemped something with a guy ever again since that day because she was afraid of what Sasuke might think of her or because she couldnt forget about him.

Or maybe it was both?

Naruto looked at her with hope in the eyes.

"If you really mean this, then does this mean you will help me?"

Sakura snapped back to reality and looked at Naruto very hesitantly.

"Ugh...why do you have to do this to me?Cant you ask someone else?" Sakura said, looking at her watch.

Still 10 minutes till the bell could ring. And absent minded Ino was gone. She was stuck with Naruto. She couldnt help the sigh that escaped her lips.

"Because we have been friends since kindergarden, Sakura-chan! You have known me even longer than you have your own brother!" Naruto said rubbying the back of his head.

"Naruto, we havent hanged out like friends for ages...Just like you said, since kindergarden!" Sakura felt the urge to roll her eyes on his childish points.

Though it was true that her and Naruto used to be best buddies at kindergarden and Naruto even had a mini crush on her, they werent 5 years old anymore. And she wasnt just Sakura-chan now. She was Sakura, Sasuke's sister.

"I know this will sound like it's a cheap excuse for my Hinata plan, but I think this is a perfect chance for us to start hanging out again! Whatever happened to our childhood friendship, Sakura? We did good back then, I am sure we can do now too!" Naruto said flashing her his bright grin.

Sakura looked at him silent, then looked around her for a chance to run away. She really didnt want to deal with this right now. The truth is she did miss Narutos friendship but ever since he started hanging out with Sasuke, it had become hard for her to feel comfortable around him.

"Even if you dont help me with Hinata, my offer still stands, Sakura-chan! I always thought we cut off too abruptly, and I had been wanting to become your friend for some time now." Naruto said, a sad feeling twisting his insides at his words, mainly because he had a feeling that he felt more than just friendship for Sakura. And at this point, he was confused. He was sure that he crushed over Hinata. As he wasnt sure that he didnt feel just friendship for the pinkette.

"Naruto, that is sweet..." Sakura gave him a faint smile, as Naruto's words ended up having an impact on her.

"Let me think about it, okay?" Sakura said after a brief silence.

Naruto nodded grinning at her, as the pinkette waved bye and walked away, at the saving ringing of the bell.

"Forehead, you prefer that loud blonde disaster over your best friend! I demand explanations! And an extended analysis of what was said and done between you two!" Ino whispered jokingly, as she nudged Sakura inside the classroom.

"Ino! I prefer you and you know it, silly! But you were gone before I even had the chance to look back. Oh and...well what else? I am sure you already guessed, Naruto wants me to fake his girlfriend again." Sakura whispered back, looking at the blackboard.

"Gee, really? That guy needs to stop being such a pest! He should find the guts and get over Hinata. They are both dumb. They like each other but they are playing hard to get. If you ask me, I think they are both virgins. Haha, and they will prolly stay like that till their 60s! And Hinata is such a prude! Naruto is plain dumb, that's it!" Ino got carried away but Sakura cut her off.

"Thats not just it. Naruto wants me to be his friend again..."Sakura said looking down in her notebook page.

"Oh..."Ino got serious all of a sudden. "This is terrible." Ino said, looking at her side.

"Guh, Ino, dont be mean! Naruto is a great guy, I've known him for years. We used to be good friends at kindergarden." Sakura said, cutting the blond off.

"Yeah, in kindergarden. I know that, Saku. He was my friend, too, back then. But ...how old are you now? " Ino said ironically, raising an eye brow.

"Still, he is nice. The reasons I cut off from him were wrong, either way." Sakura said.

"I would apreciate it if Miss Haruno and Miss Yamanaka zipped it for once and for all unless they want extra homework for tomorrow's lesson." a female voice was heard, making Sakura cringe.

"Gomenasai." Sakura muttered apologetically as she cast a glance to her teacher.

Later, at the last break, Sakura had the luck of running onto Naruto again. Only that this time, the view wasnt that pleasant.

Hinata was pointingly talking out loud about her new boyfriend to her friends, casting Naruto arrogant glances every now and then.

Naruto who had been waiting for Kiba, couldnt help but look at Hinata, with a clearly angered expression over his face. Sakura was about to talk to him, when she noticed that in fact Naruto looked so affected that she could see tears waiting at the edge of his eyes, when she was close enough to him.

Naruto who had been distracted till then, suddenly turned to the side to look at Sakura.

"Oh, hai, Sakura-chan!" he cheered putting on a fake grin.

"Oh girls, it's my first time ever feeling something so intense...Just the way he kisses a girl. And best thing is, even Neji approves of him!"

Sakura heard Hinata's voice who whilst saying the last bit about Neji , didnt miss the chance to pass another satisfied sly glance over Naruto.

Naruto swallowed heavily as he tried to regain his fake but cool composure in front of Sakura.

But Sakura could see the hurt in his eyes. And for some reason, it felt all too familiar. Rejection.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asked the pinkette trying to keep a straight face under his half wet eyes.

"You know what? Fuck it." Sakura whispered to Naruto as she confidently winked at him and interwined her arm with his.

Naruto watched surprised, as Sakura leaned in and whispered in his ear

"Right now, I am your girlfriend." she said.

Naruto's eyes shot at her, with a grateful expression.

"Naruto-kun! You are so awesome!" Sakura cheered loudly for the other girls to hear, who momentarily dropped their conversation to stare at them mouth agape.

"Stop staring!" she heard Hinata saying in an angered motion, that made Sakura giggle.

_How does revenge feel?_

Naruto caught Sakura's hand in his and caressed it with his thumb.

He felt his heart fluttering at that move and he was scared to guess why.

Sakura, unware of his inner conflict,

"Come on, love. Let's get out of here." and dragged him by the hand to the outer of the building.

Sakura couldnt help but feel a certain girl's eyes burning holes in her back.

Once they were out of Hinata's sight, Sakura made a stop and looked seriously at Naruto.

"Ok, theater's over now! But dont think I am ever going to do this again! I just saw you ready to cry so I felt like helping." Sakura rushed to clear any possible misunderstandings.

"I know, Sakura-chan! Arigato! But to be honest I felt kinda bad after doing this." the blonde said looking down.

"Pssh, Naruto, dont be so naive! You paid her with the same coin. Its called getting even. But to be honest, if there's something you need to feel bad about, it's that you are both acting like elementary kids in denial. It's time you moved on to someone else, Naruto." Sakura said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Heh, easier said than done, when every girl you have liked, rejects you, Sakura-chan." Naruto laughed it off, his tone half joking half bitter.

Sakura couldnt help but look down on the ground at this. Afterall, even after all those years, she still remembered the day she had turned Naruto down, when he made his confession to her.

Later that noon, at Haruno home:

Sakura hadnt seen Sasuke since she had returned home. She had practically stayed most of the time in her room, fixing her messy pile of clothes that her mother so angrily had told her to take care off, before she left for school, that morning. Their parents as usual werent home, but they'd be back at night, so Sakura wanted to avoid her mums rage at all costs. Angry mum wasnt a pleasant sight.

She put on her radio really loud, just to remind herself that she wasnt totally alone in the building.

She danced around rather messily as she folded her clothes and placed them in her wardrobe.

She stopped after about half an hour, tired of the constant crazy movement of hers. She would take a small break and grab something refreshing to drink. She wondered if there was still some coke left in their fridge as she wipped the sweat out of her forehead and slowly walked out of her room, after lowering down the music.

However, she was aware that Naruto was in their house, with Sasuke, since when the bell earlier had rang and Naruto came in, Sakura had eaves dropped them hidden in the bathroom, till they closed themselves in Sasuke's room.

So, when she saw Naruto sitting awkwardly out of Sasuke's room, Sakura couldnt help but look at him surprised.

"Naruto?" she asked unsure.

Naruto turned to look at her, rather taken aback.

"Sakura-chan! Hey! I didnt know you were here!" he said, more in a whisper.

This weired Sakura out cause Naruto was known to be a loud one. She raised an eye brow at him.

"Well, I am...Is something wrong?" she asked, her curiosity increasing second by second.

"Teme's in with Karin. That jackass forgot he had invited her over tonight, so when she came, after me, he told me to get my ass back home." Naruto whispered as he walked away from the door.

Sakura felt as if a knife had pierced right through her chest.

"Wait...what?"she asked, feeling anger and hurt flooding her heart.

"Yeah, but I am not just gonna walk all the way back now just cause of that idiot. Im gonna make myself at home and leave when the rain stops. Speaking of home, what's in the fridge?" Naruto asked while Sakura looked at him totally absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Go check..."Sakura whispered as Naruto raised a curious eye brow at her absent minded tone but brushed it off as fast and walked away, giving in to his stomach's demands.

Sakura started walking up and down outside of Sasuke's room, not being able to calm herself down.

She really wanted to open that door, run in and kick Karin out of her house. But at the same time, she was scared to witness with her eyes the bare truth.

_That bitch. What is she doing, alone, with Sasuke?_

Sasuke's POV

Karin licked her lips as she scooted closer to Sasuke on his bed, whilst they were reading through the pages of their project.

"You know Sasuke, I think we should correct this bit." She whispered sensually almost in his ear, as she pointed a phrase with her pen, her shoulder brushing against Sasuke's.

Sasuke frowned at the close contact but made no move to push her away, too focused on the project.

"You think?" Sasuke said sarcastically, seeing as almost everything Karin had written was nowhere near decent enough, not even for an elementary school project.

"mhm." Karin nodded and leaned even closer to write on the page Sasuke was holding, on the supposed to be corrected part.

When Sasuke was finally able to see the writing "Sasuke & Karin." he couldnt help but turn his head to the side, ready to diss off Karin.

But the red head caught him off guard. She immediately pressed her lips on his before he had any time to speak and forced her tongue inside his mouth.

Sasuke felt so stunned that he hadnt even realised he had yet to push her away.

On the outside of that room, Sakura was standing frozen at her spot, about to walk away. When suddenly, Naruto came out of nowhere, with a hamburger on his left hand and stood in front of her.

"Teme, if you're gonna kick me out I might as well take the 3DS to entertain myself!" Naruto yelled and before Sakura had any time to walk away, Naruto opened the door in a flash and stormed in the room.

Both Sakura and Naruto froze at the sight of Sasuke kissing Karin. Two heads, one mouth.

"Oopsie." Naruto muttered softly as a shocked Sasuke death glared at him and the red head seemed extremely annoyed to have her perfect moment ruined.

And all this time, Sakura felt like they had stabbed her ten times in the same spot. Her heart.

Before she could realise what she was doing, she suddenly ran away back to her room, the sudden movement making Sasuke finally realise she had been standing there all along and an alerted Naruto walk off, in search of the pinkette.

Naruto closed the room's door behind him, having a bad feeling about this.

Flashback(before the above scene happened)

_Sasuke's classes had been dismissed earlier that day so he had gone home sooner. Only that he had been followed by his stalker, Karin._

"_Listen, Sasuke, whether you like it or not, we are in the same project! I have been trying to get this done with you for months now! The deadline is in 3 days, so this time I am not leaving you alone till we get it done. Unless you want to flank your grade, just like you did last year!" the red head pressed._

_Sasuke turned and looked at her mockingly._

"_Since when are you the one to speak to people about grades?" he chuckled._

_Karin flashed at that but tried to keep calm._

"_Okay, maybe I am not. But I dont want to fail this class again! So, please, if you're not the jerk everyone thinks you are, try to cooperate a lil bit?" Karin said in awe._

"_The thing is, is it really just the project you want me to cooperate in?" Sasuke returned at Karin, disgusted at her lame attempts to sound serious when it was obvious she was simply trying to force her way in his bed._

"_Sasuke, its truth that I like you, but if I fail this class, I am losing the entire year. Is it really so hard to understand? Let me come with you, it wont take long." Karin said, knowing herself that she could do other, easier projects to get satisfying grades in order to pass. But yet, she was a crazed fan girl that didnt know any better than force herself all the way through to her object of obsession._

_Sasuke finally paused on his steps and looked at her from top to bottom._

"_Dressed like this? You're going to go home first, put on something more appropriate for studying, then come here at noon. Or dont show up at all, for all I care." Sasuke told her as he turned away and opened the house door._

_Karin seemed to flash red in embarassment as Sasuke had called her out on her slutty outfit._

"_Okay, fine! Wait for me! I WILL come!" Karin said as she waved off to him, while Sasuke closed the door behind him, without bothering to look back._

"_Sadly, yes, you will." Sasuke muttered under his breath crankily as he walked up the stairs to his room._

/end of flashback.

Sakura, in all of her shock had forgotten to close the door of her room, making it easier for Naruto to track her down. He followed the sound of her crying, only to find her sitting on her bed, covering her eyes with her two hands in sadness, as loud sobs broke out of her chest every now and then.

Naruto walked hesitantly into her room slowly, looking at her trembling form in pity mixed with curiosity and fear.

Sakura raised her head to look at him, alerted by the sound of his steps.

Tears were running down her red eyes and Naruto's breath got caught into his chest.

"Sakura-chan...Why?" was all he could ask, only waiting for the pinkette to reject or confirm what he was thinking.

TBC

Thanks for the reviews, guys and girls! I am grateful that you comment on and favorite my story!

And maria I know I have pmed you but I will repeat it here, thank you for your huge, badass reviews!

Cliffhanga? Mhm not much SS in this chapter! But this was just a transition one. Had, had, had to be done. Sorry! But...You can expect greater things soon! ;)

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto may be a dense individual but he wasnt that dense.

Cause no amount of sisterly love could have a girl crying over her brother kissing his girlfriend.

Sakura looked at Naruto with her green orbs, feeling unable to form an decent excuse to get out of it.

Just by looking at Naruto's expression, she knew..She knew that could tell.

Instead, she stayed silent. Naruto walked closer to her and sat down next to her, hesitantly wrapping his arm around her shaking form.

"Do you...?" _love him?_

Sakura didnt reply to the incomplete question. Yet Naruto took her silence as a confirmation.

His free hand's fingers clenched tightly around the covers.

"Does he know?" Naruto asked, not really knowing what he was trying to do asking all that stuff.

All Sakura could do was nod.

"Oh my god." Naruto muttered, for the first time in his life in a complete loss of words.

Sakura was about to stand up and ran away but in a flash Naruto pulled her in his arms and embraced her softly.

"Don't worry. I won't judge you, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, stroking her back slowly and gently, as Sakura fell limp in her friend's arms, hiding her crying face in his chest.

"Please...please, don't tell anyone, Naruto, please." Sakura whispered in a broken voice and Naruto hugged her tighter.

"Your secret's safe with me. We are friends, remember?" Naruto said, trying to comfort her.

His heart was still pounding heavily at the shock and it had yet to sink in how wrong this situation was for Sakura. For the time being, all that mattered to him was to make Sakura stop crying because it hurt him seeing her like that.

It was funny how fate liked to play with her and always force onto her things she didnt plan.

She hadnt planned on becoming friends with Naruto, despite what she had said to him that morning. Yet, her dirty secret now, connected her to him. Because he was the only one-besides Sasuke -who knew it. And despite that, still accept her.

"Naruto...arigato." Sakura whispered as the tear flow slowly calmed down and Sakura started regaining her composure.

In the meantime, after Karin had kissed him, Sasuke got so angry at her gesture that he forced her out of his room and in consequense out of his house, telling her in the coldest tone he could master

"Have fun flunking the class."

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

I wonder where on earth that idiot dobe went. Why did he run off after Sakura? Cant he mind his own business? Damn them!

/

Sasuke wandered off around the house, looking for the blonde.

_Who am I thinking? This idiot should be in her room with her._

Sasuke walked towards Sakura's room, only to see Naruto holding her in an embrace and Sakura wiping off her eyes.

He stood at the door, confused and arrogant.

He felt his anger rising strong in him. What had the idiot blonde told her to make her cry?

"Naruto." Sasuke said simply but coldly, looking at him expectantly.

Naruto raised his gaze at him and Sasuke was shocked by the anger in the blonde's eyes.

"Where's Karin?" the blonde asked.

Suddenly, Sakura raised her head to look at Sasuke at the mention of the red head's name, anger coloring her cheeks. She had made a promise to ignore him all these days but tonight she would break it, only if to finally act exactly as she felt, after a very long time.

She stood up and urged Naruto to stand up, too, pushing him towards the door and then pushed Sasuke also out of her room in a mania she never knew she could act up on before.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

She slammed the door on their face with a bang.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, not understanding.

"What did you do to her, you utter idiot?" he asked as Naruto stormed off and Sasuke followed right after, in chase of answers.

"It's more like what YOU did, you baka!" Naruto said, as he grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door.

"What did I do?" Sasuke asked, sounding annoyed.

Then, Naruto remembered that he had promised Sakura not to tell anyone. And anyone included Sasuke. He couldnt let anyone know that he knew.

"Being you." the blonde said, avoiding to say anything more revealing and he walked out of the house.

* * *

A whole new world had opened for Sakura in the friend department after Naruto had come to find out about her secret. She was feeling both ashamed for this and relieved in the same time.

Ashamed cause she had feelings for her own brother and even though Naruto didnt tell her so, she thought that there was no chance he didnt feel even a bit disgusted at her cause of that.

And relieved, cause at least now, she wasnt the only one knowing about her feelings-Sasuke didnt count since he didnt even care- and even despite this Naruto was still her friend.

As a result, Sakura started hanging out less with Ino and more with Naruto, whenever said blonde wasnt with Sasuke or other people. The Hinata thing got forgotten and Naruto seemed to let go of the Hyuga girl and enjoy his time with Sakura.

Sakura, too, enjoyed her time with Naruto. It was refreshing hanging out with the guy. He was warm and kind and considerate. Nothing like Sasuke. She even took time off her day to help Naruto with his homework or play basketball with him at noons.

Sasuke was getting overly worked up over it. Yet he didnt dare to directly talk about it to the blonde. Instead, he had become even more of a dick, if possible, to him, out of pure butthurt.

At the same time, Sasuke and Sakura were still ice bergs to each other. Sakura's pain had finally started going away, little by little. Naruto was certainly a positive influence on her.

It was a wednesday noon and Sakura was closed inside her room with Naruto, helping him with his homework.

"Ya know, you're so lucky to have me as your friend, or else you'd have paid millions so far to private lessons!" Sakura joked, as she nudged Naruto rather playfully.

"Hah, that's true, Sakura-chan! Arigato!" Naruto grinned while trying to solve a math problem but failing at it.

"No, no, here's how you do it!" Sakura said, taking the pen and correcting Naruto's paper.

In reality, Naruto didnt give a penny for math problems but if it meant spending more time with Sakura, he was all for it.

Sakura had semi realised Naruto didnt really pay attention to the lessons either way, but somehow she was fine with this too, simply spending time with him, even if pointlessly.

Over the last weeks that she had been hanging out with Naruto almost on a daily basis, her heart had started beating in a confusing way. She wasnt sure if her feelings about the blonde were simply friendship anymore. She wasnt in love with him but Naruto made her happy. He made her smile. And she needed that in her life. Did this mean she needed him? Her friendship feelings hard turned to affection, and her affection to attraction. If the attraction could turn to love, she didnt want to know. But she just knew that time would tell. And Naruto was doing a great job keeping her mind off of Sasuke.

Sakura resulted that yes, she did need Naruto, after that last thought.

"So, Sakura-chan? You're going to have a party tomorrow for your birthday? Or do I get to keep my savings?" Naruto asked jokingly and Sakura smiled at him.

"Since when did you have money anyway?"she asked returning the joke and Naruto fainted a hurt look.

"Well, I will hold a party here at the house. But you really dont need to buy me anything. I mean it." Sakura said as she looked pensively at Naruto.

"That's for me to decide. Plus, I aint telling you! It's a surprise!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at her.

Sakura couldnt help but flash Naruto a smile. His positivity was so engaging to her.

Naruto looked at his watch.

"Damn, I promised the teme we would play WoW one hour ago!Gotta go now. Sorry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. No matter how much he enjoyed spending time with Sakura, always studying about things he didnt get was getting boring.

"It's okay, Naruto." Sakura half smiled, her thoughts darkening at the mention of Sasuke.

It was scary. How when Naruto was with her, her mind didnt wander off to dangerous areas coloured with Sasuke's thought all over. But when she was left alone, it call came back to her.

She often felt sad that her communication with Sasuke had been cut off almost completely. They would do as little as look at each other for 2 seconds then return to ignoring. Sasuke seemed fine with it, though. But he and Naruto had started fighting a lot lately. Not like there had ever been a single day for them to not bicker. But the bickers had turned into fights now, verbal and sometimes physical. Once, they stopped talking to each other for 2 days. And that was unheard of, when it came to those two.

Ever since they had become friends, no matter what they did to each other, they would almost immediately make up. No words needed.

But lately, this had changed. Sakura didnt know what was going on and she was afraid to ask Naruto about it. She didnt want to seem as if she had any interest into knowing Sasuke's business or that she was keeping an eye out on them. Ever since the day that Naruto had learned her secret, she had done her best to let it be forgotten and never bring it up again to the blonde. She felt enough dirty as it was. And likewise Naruto had been very discreet about it. He never talked about it or tried to ask questions. They both acted as if that secret had never existed, as if that day had never happened.

Only that in the air, in the atmosphere, no matter how hard they tried to ignore it, there was always a hint of forbidden hovering around them.

Yes, her feelings for Sasuke were forbidden. They would never have a chance to a future or any right to see the light of the every day world. Her feelings for Sasuke belonged only in the forgotten pages of her 8 year old diary, in the days she spent guiltily day dreaming over the raven , in the mornings that she would just sneak into his room just to watch his beautiful figure sleeping, in the secret that only Naruto knew.

Her feelings were forever banned into the land of the unknown, the unsaid, the unreal. Cause her feelings weren't acceptable, weren't real for the real world.

And the real world could maybe forgive her feelings. But never accept them.

What about her actions though? The real world didnt forgive sins. But they did accept them...

She pushed the dark thoughts out of her head and texted Ino to let her know about her birthday party. The blonde would be pissed off that she hadnt called her yesterday at all.

* * *

In Sasuke's room:

"Teme, what will you get your sister for her birthday?" Naruto yelled, almost causing Sasuke to misclick on the game.

"Damn, dobe. Stop yelling in my ear! And I am not even going to attend it." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

Naruto momentarily froze. This wouldnt be good for Sakura.

"What do you mean you're not, teme? She's your sister! If you wanna be stingy, go without a gift! But at least, be there!" the blonde said making Sasuke look at him as if he was stupid.

"Baka, what do you not get? I do not want to be there." Sasuke said sighing. He didnt get why Naruto always pressed him to be nicer to Sakura lately. It always led them into fights, either way.

"Stop being an asshole, teme! She is your sister! You cant be absent!" Naruto kept on pressing him till Sasuke finally exploded.

"Why dont you mind your own fucking business then? She is MY sister, as you said! And you constantly hanging out with her, lately... Whats with this? Do you think just cause you wanna get in her pants that you're suddenly charged with changing her life? Do me a favour, dobe."

Sasuke spat out bitterly.

Naruto stood up, offended.

"I never had such an intention about her. Sakura and I are friends! I thought you'd know me better than that, teme!"

"Yeah, yah, thats what they all say." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"And then you say you arent overprotective my ass." Naruto said.

Sasuke stood up, equally angered.

"I actually do not give a damn. I have told you before. I am just stating the truth." Sasuke said looking Naruto straight in the eye.

"Is that so? And I think it burns you up inside. Admit it, Sasuke! You have constantly been attacking me lately whenever I bring Sakura up. You hate it that I hang out with her. Admit it!"

"You're annoying. Get out." Sasuke said, not even bothering to insult Naruto back.

"Hmmf, whatever! Thats what I was going to do, either way!" Naruto said.

"Oh and you better be there at her party, baka." the blonde warned.

"And what if I dont?"Sasuke asked raising an eye brow.

"I am gonna kick your ass!" Naruto said and closed the door rather fast.

Naruto didnt like fighting with Sasuke, but ever since his feelings for Sakura had started growing more real and ever since he learned about Sakura's guilty secret, he couldnt help but feel angry on Sakura's behalf whenever Sasuke treated her like a jerk.

Sasuke knew Sakura's feelings for him. So why did he keep acting like a jerk? Naruto couldnt understand this but it really pained him to witness it. More so, it even made him doubt his own friend.

He always knew that Sasuke wasnt the nicest guy in the block, but his behaviour was just inhuman. He didnt know if it had to purely do with Sakura, or if Sasuke was messed up as he was. He had heard some rumours about him coming out from a huge tragedy or something, but they had always remained just rumours and Naruto wouldnt dare bring such a sensitive matter up to Sasuke.

Naruto didnt know many things. Yet he knew that he couldnt just stand there and accept Sasuke hurting Sakura without doing anything about it.

And that's why he wanted the raven to attend Sakura's party at all costs. He knew that if he didnt, no matter if Sakura didnt let it show, she'd be hurt. Badly.

The next day, Sakura and her mum had prepared everything for the night, from food to music etc. Sakura had only invited a few but good friends, like Naruto, Ino, Ten Ten, Lee and Kiba.

She knew them from school and she had hanged out with them quite a few times despite her shy nature. She hadnt kept in touch for the most part but they would still get together at birthdays and such.

If it was something she had really given thought when it came to her party, that was Sasuke. They hadnt talked like actual human beings for at least 2 weeks now, but she still felt it'd be perhaps far too cruel to keep ignoring him on such a day.

After 2 hours of contemplating over it, she finally got herself to write a little nice invitation for him, which read.

"Dear Onisan,

I know we have been on bad terms for quite some time now. I apologize for what I have done or said to you. And I am sure you have regretted your actions, too. So let's please forget about it and move on.

I would like you to be present on my special day, because despite what we told each other, you're still my brother. So, please, be there.

Sakura."

She walked out of his room and stood there for some minutes, trying to hear any sounds or signs of him being in. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she thought it was going to break. Deciding that it was no use standing there still and it would be better to get done with it, no matter if Sasuke instantly knew it or not, she kneeled and pushed the little enclosed letter under the room's door and made a run for her life as soon as the letter was in.

A smile tugged on her lips as she went in her room. Maybe this could be a good chance for both of them to make up and finally behave humanly to each other.

Besides Sasuke would have no reason to deny her invitation. The party was at his own house, he couldnt avoid it.

Sakura had put on a nice white T-shirt with strass on it and a new jean with a flower pattern at its left side. She had put hair clips on each side of her forehead to keep her hair in place and had only put on soft make up.

"Sakura, honey, it's 8 o clock. Your friends will start arriving soon. Is everything ready?" her mother asked.

"Yes, mum, I have checked a million times. Dont worry." Sakura smiled as she scanned the place once more with her eyes just in case. Everything seemed to be prepared and done.

Ino arrived first, with a shining but cheap necklace as a gift which Sakura immediately unwrapped and put around her neck.

"Ino pig, there was no need!" Sakura said, hugging her friend.

"No biggie, forehead! It's second hand." the blonde said mockingly earning a giggle from her friend.

"Still nice." Sakura smiled looking at it.

As the time passed, Kiba and the others made their appearance. Sakura knew that Sasuke was already in the house but he still had to show up to wish her happy birthday, She vaguely wondered if he had seen her invitation. But this thought started fading as time passed and passed and Sasuke didnt show up.

It was 10 o clock now and Naruto was finally there.

For some reason, Sakura totally fell into his arms as soon as she saw him. She felt relief and uncosciously sought comfort to take her mind off Sasuke's absense.

It was funny how that even in her own party, all she cared about was Sasuke.

Naruto gave Sakura a nice bucket of white roses with one single red rose among them, cleverly placed in the center. Sakura found the gesture both sweet and implying but didnt feel like paying further attention to it.

The party was rather calm, with soft music and sweets, people chatting to each other or playing cards. It had always been like that for Sakura. She liked it quiet.

Her father passed by and kissed her on the cheek and Sakura flashed him a bright smile.

Her parents had bought her a new and expensive perfume, that was very popular at this time of the year. Sakura had been wanting to get it for some time now but never had enough money.

As minutes went by and Sasuke didnt show up, everyone became impatient. They wanted to have Sakura blow the candles and cut the cake, it was also getting late and most of the guests had to leave, since most lived far from the area.

Sakura couldnt help but sit on a chair pensive and frown, looking down at her cake, as if staring at the candles hard enough would make Sasuke show up.

Naruto texted Sasuke.

"Where the fuck are you, teme? Get the fk down, we wanna cut the cake!"

After 5 minutes of no reply, Naruto retexted him.

"At least, come and wish her happy birthday?"

When there was still no reply from Sasuke, Naruto texted.

"I swear to God, if you dont come down now, Im gonna come all the way up to your room and drag you by your chicken butt hair to us!"

Sakura's parents were startting to get impatient, too.

"Where's that boy? He said he would come but it's been hours." the mother said, looking at her husband.

"Maybe we should go check on him." the father said, casting a glance over Sakura who chatted with Ino but seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"No need." Sasuke said and suddenly everyone in the room turned to look at him.

Sakura's face immediately lightened up and her green orbs pinned hopefully on him.

But Sasuke didnt even look at her. Happy as she was that he turned up afterall, she ignored any second thoughts and stood up as her parents urged her to blow the candles. It was her idea to wait for Sasuke before doing that either way and she had been very stubborn about it so she didnt have any more time on people's expense. Most of them were already in disdain cause of the pointless delay.

"Happy birthday, Sakura!" everyone shouted, as they sang the birthday song to her, while Sakura took her position in front of the cake, surrounded by everyone, besides Sasuke who was sitting in the corner, not even looking at them, but focused on his cell phone.

Suddenly, when Sakura was about to blow the candles, the door bell rang. Everyone flinched and Sakura looked towards the door.

"My my, I thought everyone was here!" Sakuras mother said, making a move to go to the door.

"It's for me." Sasuke said as he casted a glance to his mother and opened the door.

A red head girl walked slowly in, under the curious gazes of everyone.

Sakura felt her blood cutting short, as Karin's presence hit her hard.

"What...?" she whispered only to have her voice outpowered by Naruto's.

"Teme! What the damn?" Naruto yelled, making everyone look at him.

Sakura could tell why Naruto was angry, and this hurt her more somehow. Naruto was angry for her.

For her pain.

"It's okay, Naruto." Sakura whispered placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, who is this girl? Is she a guest?" the mother asked, looking Sasuke and Sakura confused.

"She is my friend, Karin. And she's not a guest. We are going out now. See ya everyone.." Sasuke said cooly. Sakura had to pinch herself to regain control again and push the tears back in her eyes.

"Wait! Young man, what kind of behaviour is this?" Sakura's dad said in a strict tone.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, in anger.

"This party is funny." Karin said mockingly, casting Sakura a poisonous glare. Sakura would run over and rip her face off if she wasnt paralyzed by what she had just witnessed.

Sasuke sighed bored and waved off, as he walked out dragging Karin with him by the hand.

Sakura took a few moments to recover the initial shock, but she smiled embarassed as soon as she realised everyone's glances had turned over to her, for her reaction.

"Alright...It's time to blow those candles at last!" Sakura said flashing her most charming smile, so charming that it didnt seem as fake as it really was.

Naruto looked at her in sympathy. This was typical Sakura, brushing it off like that and acting as if nothing happened whenever she got hurt. Naruto would kick Sasuke's ass later, that was for sure.

While Sakura blew the candles, and while everyone's clapping filled the room, she couldnt help but feel there was something missing. Someone.

At that moment she felt so bad for not apreciating everyone else that had come together for this.

So she put her best to act very enthusiastic and lively for the rest of the night. Which, to her relief didnt last that long before everyone said they had to leave. Everyone except Naruto.

Naruto was fuming mad over Sasuke.

Sakura's parents were watching tv, letting Naruto and Sakura nibble on the last pieces of cake while they chatted away.

"That bastard! He's such an idiot!" Naruto muttered under his breath as he chewed on his cake.

"Listen, Naruto. It's fine okay? I dont mind. Why do you make such a fuss over it? He probably didnt even see my invitation. Thats why." Sakura tried to justify Sasuke even though deep down she didnt believe a word of what she was saying to Naruto.

"I am sorry, Sakura-chan. I am just angry right now."Naruto said apologetically.

"Dont apologize, Naruto. I understand. But I am happy with just you being here, and that's enough for me. So dont worry about it. Really." Sakura said, knowing she was lying through her teeth.

"We are going out for a brief walk, darling. Naruto, if you want you can sleep here, tonight. It's getting late, either way." Sakura's mum said as she and the father stood up and put on their coats, heading towards the entrance.

"Nah, thanks, Miss Haruno! See ya later!" Naruto shouted.

He couldnt sleep there that night. If he did, he might end up getting in a physical fight with the raven.

"Stay nice, kids!" her father said as he closed the door behind them.

Sakura watched as her parents walked away, leaving her alone with Naruto.

"Naruto, maybe it's time you went home."Sakura said as she noticed that Naruto had become drowsy.

"Nah, let me stay a bit more, Saku." Naruto said but in fact he was waiting for Sasuke so that he could tell him some things straight.

"Alright, if you dont mind I am going to wash some dishes. Parents leave early tomorrow, so someone has to do these." Sakura said as she got up and started cleaning the table.

"Why dont you let Sasuke do it? Its not like he did anything else for that party." Naruto said sarcastically but Sakura ignored it. She was too tired and she wasnt in the mood to think over it now. To be honest with herself, she kinda expected Sasuke to not show up. The only real hit was Karin but even so after all those weeks of not talking to Sasuke, it had made it easier for her to control her emotions when it came to him.

"Who knows when he's gonna be back..."Sakura whispered, more to herself.

Naruto walked out of the kitchen and laid on the couch, turning on the tv. He was determined to stay up till Sasuke came back, whenever that was.

After some minutes of perfect silence, the key in the door turned and Sasuke slowly walked in. Naruto sighed and turned around to look at the raven. The boy looked slightly drunk and bored.

Naruto slowly stood up and coughed to make his presense clear.

"Go to hell." Sasuke said, already reading the mood.

He walked off to his room and Naruto followed.

"You'd like that." the blonde muttered under his breath as he entered the ravens room.

Sasuke didnt pay any attention to him, instead he seemed as if he was busy undressing himself.

Naruto closed the door behind him and walked towards Sasuke. The raven was trying to untie his shoe, when Naruto reached out and punched him in his face.

Sasuke immediately stood up, eyes confused glaring at Naruto.

"What the fuck?" he asked, touching his jaw in pain.

"Thats what I want to the fuck is your problem? Why are you doing this to Sakura?" Naruto demanded for explanations.

Sakura heard the voices from the kitchen and her heart beat faster in realisation. She ran off towards the direction she had heard them from.

"Shit!" she muttered as she stood out of Sasuke's room.

"I am not doing anything! Why does everything have to revolve around her?" Sasuke said right back.

"Was it really so hard for you to attend her birthday? Instead of wandering out with that whore Karin?" Naruto insisted, anger clear in his tone.

"What I want to know is. Why on earth do you care so much, Naruto? You're talking about whores, yet you're constantly messing around with Sakura's pants, waiting patiently to do her! Unless, you've already done so. Go back to your girlfriend and leave me in peace, huh?" Sasuke said pushing Naruto away.

"You bastard!" Naruto said as he sprang forwards trying to punch Sasuke again.

"You idiot, you're in my house, trying to cause trouble to me. You'd think I could throw you out just as easy or call the cops on you. Go home, Naruto. I dont want to fight anymore about girls with you." Sasuke said keeping his cool as he sat back down to untie his shoes.

"Is that how you're going to be, Sasuke?"

"Dobe, seriously. Go get yourself checked. Getting so worked up over damn old Sakura. I always thought there was something wrong with you but now...damn it." Sasuke hissed, shaking his head.

"Then,... I am no longer your friend." Naruto said, and Sakura thought she heard his voice breaking. Why was Naruto going that far for her?

Sasuke looked at him, suddenly sober.

"What...?" Naruto asked not liking the look in Sasuke's eyes. He knew Sasuke. And he knew that this peace was just the calm before the storm.

"You're ditching me over a god damn girl! Over _her_ for god's sake! Naruto, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked and Sakura thought his voice had a hint of pain. So familiar feeling to her.

"There's nothing wrong with me! I am doing the right thing." Naruto finished off in a cocky manner.

"Ha, this is funny." he chuckled mockingly.

"What is?..." Naruto asked bitterly.

" Fine, go ahead and ditch me. See if I care! There hasnt been a single day that I havent regretted living in the same house with her, breathing the same air with her, going to the same school with her! Having to deal with her ignorant spoiled attitude all the time! She's no better than the hundred other fan girls giving me hell every day of my life wherever I go to! Yeah, I have always hated her! And you're ditching me for her? Yeah, THAT's funny."

A prolonged silence followed, none of them talking.

Finally, Naruto turned around.

"I've heard enough." the blonde said disgusted as he walked towards the door.

Had he opened it some seconds later, he would have found a certain pinkette looking down on the ground with wet eyes. But he hadn't. And the pinkette was in her room, now. Calmly fiddling with her clothes.

Naruto walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him in anger. He was so mad at Sasuke right now, that he felt as if he could commit murder.

Sakura stood perfectly still on her bed, as she stared blankly at the big clock on the opposite wall, counting the seconds that passing by.

She had yet to cry. Which was weird. But there was something bothering her. Yet she didnt know what.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 , 7, 8, 9...when does it END? When does the pain end? She wondered as she pushed the tears back.

_I have always hated her!_

Sasuke's words echoed in her mind. Before she knew it, she was standing up, putting on her shoes and untying her hair. It was a weird state. She felt as if she was living a dream, only that she knew she wasn't.

She walked past Sasuke's door and made a brief pause.

"So much for my happy birthday." she whispered bitterly, as she left something and ran off to the stairs.

She opened the main door and ran out in the night, having lost control of herself. She just wanted to run away, run into the night, forget everything. Forget HIM.

She was walking slowly at first, looking around but not seeing.

Then she started running, desperately, as if she could find an answer to her problems.

She hated herself for lusting after her own brother, she hated herself for ever telling him, she hated herself for not being strong enough to forget about him but most of all, right now, she hated ever being born.

Suddenly, the rain started puring heavily down on the streets, soaking her wet to the core. But she didnt care. Because now she could cry freely.

Sakura's parents had returned home soon after, to find the main door opened. Allarmed, they inspected the house carefully but had a mini heart attack when they found out that Sakura wasnt in her room.

Sakura's mum ran into Sasuke's room, waking him up.

"Sasuke! Sasukeee! Where is your sister? Where did she go?Tell me!" the woman asked, worry overflooding her voice.

Sasuke was slowly waking up, whilst he could hear Sakura's dad calling the police in the background.

This sent him awake in a flash. His eyes widened as his mind processed the words.

"Wait. Isnt she here?" he asked in a soft tone, confused.

"No! For gods sake! We came back to find the door open and Sakura is nowhere in the house! We even called Naruto and he said she was here when he left! What happened? Oh my god!"

Sasuke could only stare in terror as the woman in front of him was freaking out.

"If she has gone out in this hour...there are so many delinquents around! I dont even want to think about it! What was she thinking?" the woman said and walked away to talk with her husband.

Sasuke jolted out of his bed and put on his clothes and his shoes. He then noticed a small paper laying on the wooden floor.

He picked it up and his eyes widen in worry as he read.

"I know that you hate me. And I am sorry that I was too blind to see it up till now. But I know of a way to rid you of your hatred: by ridding life of me. By ridding you all of me. Bye."

"Damn!" he hissed.

Sasuke's hands started shaking as he was filled with worry. He dropped the little note to the floor and he span out of his room and out of the house.

He ran out into the heavy rain, looking around for pink hair. But he couldnt see her. He wondered how long it had been since she had left.

There were no people he could ask around for her. But his heart was ready to break. It was beating like crazy, so much that it was hurting him.

_Sakura, if anything happens to you, I will never forgive myself._

Sakura in the meantime had run onto some poor delinquents, not really dangerous. But they thought they could amuse themselves with her.

It was a group of 4 men, trying to encircle her.

One of the men caught hold of her shirt.

Sasuke could see them from afar.

Sakura just let them touch her and surround her. She didnt care anymore what happened to her. She was ashamed to be living. She couldnt bear the burden of her feelings anymore.

She couldnt bear the hatred that her feelings caused. Her existence caused.

"Sakuraaa!" Sasuke yelled, pausing briefly to catch his breath.

At the sound of his voice, Sakura felt a familiar feeling waking up in her. Shame.

She turned around and looked at him in the horizon. She turned back fast and pushed the man who was closer to her away. Sasuke didnt miss the way her pink hair flicked in the rain.

This was her.

He started running again.

"Sakura! Slow down!" he yelled, but Sakura seemed to be running so fast. After some time he completely missed her form on the horizon. He stopped to take a breath. He was feeling the despair surrounding him. She was running on and on and he couldnt keep up. He would lose her.

After some minutes, he took off again, looking everywhere around to spot her.

Finally, he saw her. Standing perfectly still under the rain and looking at the ground lost and depressed.

He walked fast towards her and yanked her into his arms.

"Baka..." he whispered.

Sakura, suddenly snapping back to reality, shocked from his touch as she was, tried to get out of his grip repeatitevely but to no avail. Sasuke instead got a tighter hold on the petite girl and wrapped his arms around her, enclosing her in his safe embrace.

"Not letting go." he whispered as their breaths mixed.

Sakura could only look at him defeated, still not fully realising.

"I dont care!" she said, as the rain became one with her tears.

"Go away, Sasuke!"

"I am sorry." he said, still breathing heavily as he looked down, their foreheads still connected.

"No, you're not." Sakura muttered and Sasuke could hear her voice breaking under anger and sorrow.

Sasuke inched his face even closer to hers, as from reaction to her words.

"Don't do this again." he whispered, and Sakura was shocked by how much despair and worry one's voice could carry in a simple phrase. She felt that this was the first time she had ever heard Sasuke's voice breaking.

She tried to yank herself out of his grip, but Sasuke resisted the pull and looked at her in her eyes. Those black, black eyes, that had her cutting short on any movements, too caught up into his hypnotazing gaze.

"Promise me. Promise me that you wont try to harm yourself again." he said. Sakura could feel his heart beating against her chest, as the two bodies stayed too close for comfort under the thick rain.

Sakura shook her head negatively and averted her eyes from his, making a sad grimace as new tears were about to fall from her eyes.

"It's okay. Don't cry." Sasuke said in a soothing tone as if talking to a baby.

He leaned in even closer and touched his lips against Sakura's cold ones. Sakura's eyes widened, and she tried to pull away but Sasuke kept his grip stable on her, his fingers tightening around her arms.

Sakura's world was swirling around now. What did this mean? Why was Sasuke kissing her? Did he feel the same way for her? Why now? And Karin?

Sakura broke the kiss and turned her head to the ground. She felt that she was too emotionally charged to withstand this. She felt that her heart would break if she didnt pull away.

Because she had swore she would never forgive him again. She had swore she would make him hurt as well by damaging herself. She had swore he would never find the strength again. But he did.

And she had lost hers. All with a mere touch of their lips.

He had made her believe that he hated and loathed her, that he found her disgusting and unworthy. And now he had kissed her, as if they had never been siblings.

She slowly raised her head and looked into his eyes, who were looking back at her softly.

"Sasuke?" she wanted to ask. She wanted to know. But at the same time she was afraid. She was unsure. Where was she stepping into? What about Karin?

"I'ts always been just you." Sasuke cut her off softly. Sakura felt her heart stopping at that, as if he was able to read her mind. She wanted to scream at him, hit him and then leave him alone into the rain while she'd make her way back home and get out of all that mess for good. Yet, with just a few words, he made her unable to do all that.

"Always..." Sakura whispered contemplating the meaning of that word.

He pulled away, and Sakura finally found her lost breath.

She didnt dare to look him back in the eyes. Not just yet. Instead, she watched silently, without protests, as he caught her hand into his and slowly led her to the way back home.

She had so many things to ask. And a lot of talking had to be done. But she felt that if they raped this special moment with even more words, the magic of it would break. It was okay to indulge in the impossible, just for one night. It was fine.

In the morning, the sun rays would erase all false hopes and the dream would die in the cold. For the time being, they could forget every limitation, every moral rules, every obstacles that made her head hurt and pretend that things were simple, for once. No questions, no doubts, no musts. Just them, holding hands.

The sounds of the rain around them had faded for Sakura. So had every other sound of their surroundings. The only sensation she could know was the crazed heart pulse of the young boy, who timidly squizzed her hand into his.

"Sakura, happy birthday..."

* * *

TBC

A true thanks to everyone who supported me ,as usually. I pmed every reply, so no reason mentioning everyone one by one here. I prefer the pm system.

Hmmmmmmm, review?

Ok first. To those who want me to change Sakura so much(they know who they are). Im sorry but this isnt happening. She might change in the future but it wont be because a reader suggested so. I have actually thought the story out from head to bottom so changing something as important as a character's personality will pretty much affect all of the future plot. Sorry, no can do. If you hate the way the characters are written and you have to make me change them in order for you to enjoy the story, it means you should pick another one and that this isnt your cup of tea. No offence to anyoneand its not a matter of ego or being sensitive to critique. I admit it right here honestly to you, my skills as a writer only go this far. I practically cant work out a story to the end if I change everything that's asked from me by readers. I am sorry if you dislike my story but at the same time I am also okay with it and ready to bear any consequenses this comes with.

I know my abilities as a writer(esp in this language that isnt my mother tongue) are very limited. However, since I am not really trying to improve in this period, my stories are only written for whom can actually enjoy them. I hope this is understandable.


End file.
